A Much Needed Vacation
by Violet Wings
Summary: Two years after graduating high school, Kaiba is forced to reconcile the fact that he needs a vacation. Mokuba plans a full week at the beach but invites Jounouchi along while Kaiba is distracted! The two agree to play nice, but between Jounouchi's physical attraction towards the brunette and the CEO's true character coming out, will it be that difficult to enjoy the beach?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Long time, no see everyone! I began writing this fanfiction on DeviantArt under the username "TeaCeremony"; however, I must admit I dislike DA's approach to uploading text-based documents, and I decided to bring the story over here. I'll be continuing to post a chapter a week here until the end of the fanfic.

The picture for the fanfic of Kaiba and Jounouchi at the beach was designed by my best friend SmuttyMcSmutFace on DeviantArt. Please feel free to check out her work!

Rating is for language. I'm not going to write anything overly sexual.

Thanks for stopping by, and I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Prologue**

Even before Mokuba mentioned it, Kaiba could feel the onset. Graduating high school brought intense relief to the CEO, but it also meant his days would be spent entirely at the office, with few breaks in between. The past year and a half had been incredibly productive, with non-stop planning, coding, and organizing on his schedule. But the lack of breaks, whether they were holidays or school vacations, was finally beginning to take its toll. The day-after-day monotonous tasks to perform at the office, the long hours with the only sunlight being through his office windows, the missed meals followed by Mokuba's complaints. As it wore on, Kaiba could feel himself becoming even more irritable than usual. Morning meetings with executives who couldn't see goals past their noses, who looked at incredibly short-term profits while forgoing long-term strategies, went from being boring to outright aggravating. Marketing campaigns that took weeks in advance to set up only for a few hours' worth of material bothered him long after the final product was released. The oversight of KaibaLand and the installation of several new VR machines, all designed by Kaiba himself, of course, were the only fun things to look forward to, and those were hampered by the financial and marketing departments at practically every turn.

It didn't take a genius to know that, after months on end, Kaiba was tired and needed a break. It wasn't simply the usual tired that could be cured by a small nap. He was exhausted, fed up, and needed an extended holiday away from the office, the subordinates, and the computer screens.

Mokuba had brought up the idea of a vacation as early as Christmas. Now in high school, Mokuba was spending more of his days studying than dueling or spending time with his brother, but even he could sense the drag in Kaiba's mannerisms. He, too, needed a break from his studies, and the thought of going away pleased the younger Kaiba as much as the elder. Kaiba had agreed to look into the matter, but of course a new project for a charity event was announced, and he ultimately put that idea on hold.

It was after the charity event a full three months later, held of course at KaibaLand, that Kaiba had taken what he felt was a vacation: two days at home, most of it asleep in his room. At first, Mokuba was sure his older brother had become ill, but Kaiba insisted he simply needed rest. And he did. Once Kaiba emerged from what Mokuba deemed his "mini-hibernation," the younger brother again brought up the idea of an actual vacation, of leaving to go somewhere, but Kaiba stated sleep was the priority this time, not driving. Kaiba did agree, again, to look into a vacation nevertheless.

The two days of rest didn't last as long as Kaiba had intended, and indeed, at the four month mark, Kaiba was already feeling the drag hit him once more. At first, he felt oddly flustered by the feeling. He was only 20 years old. He had been pulling himself out of bed at 5:00am every day for the past six years. This was nothing new to his schedule, and it wasn't as though the meetings and coding were problematic. But he could sense that each day felt a little heavier, a little more burdensome.

The epiphany came at an odd time: an event hosted by none other than Ishizu Ishtar at the local museum for a new Egyptian artifact exhibit. Both Kaiba and Yami Yuugi had been invited, and Kaiba decided against his better judgment to attend the event, knowing it would be some good publicity. Yami Yuugi and Kaiba managed to hold a polite conversation, and Kaiba realized how much he missed dueling and having a challenge. It was in the midst of their talk that Ishizu approached him, thanking him profusely for attending what she knew was an event Kaiba had less than no interest at being at. Yami excused himself, leaving Kaiba and Ishizu along, and Ishizu had been surprisingly cordial, asking Kaiba about his work and the charity events she had heard about. Kaiba played nice, responding with polite but succinct answers, when Ishizu noted Kaiba seemed a little calmer than usual.

"Of course I'm calmer than before," he had answered, sipping on a small glass of champagne as he did so. "I'm not hosting those tournaments anymore, at least directly. The world isn't planning to end anytime soon, either."

Ishizu shook her head at the response. "No, Kaiba," she answered. "Though you are correct in that world events are a bit calmer, I did not mean you seem more at ease. Rather, you seem…well..."

"Tired," he finished for her. "I seem tired."

Ishizu had nodded and apologized for being so direct, but the statement had sent a tingle of fear down Kaiba's spine. If it was that easy for Ishizu to notice, then clearly his competitors were seeing the drag, as well. And Kaiba knew what competitors thought of tired clients and business managers. He himself had harshly judged managers, staff, CEOs, and the like for showing up exhausted and putting in half a day's work.

It was the next day that he spoke to Mokuba about formally booking a vacation. Not a day off, but a full, week-long vacation.

It wasn't as easy to plan as before, when Mokuba was a child. Kaiba was aiming for late June, but Mokuba's tests wouldn't be done until July. And Kaiba knew travel would be atrocious during that time just due to the fact that everyone else would be off work and school. So it was decided the week after Mokuba's tests would be as good a time as any.

Then there was the matter of location. Mokuba enjoyed the sun, but Kaiba could spend all day in a resort indoors and consider it a true vacation. Admitting that Mokuba probably knew better than himself in this scenario, Kaiba hesitantly handed over the duty of picking a spot to his younger brother. Who of course proceeded to pick the sunniest, busiest area during the summer: the beach. "No way in hell," had been Kaiba's first thought, but the two had compromised and found a beach known for its private resorts and hotels, clean boardwalk, some arcades, a water park, and great food. Mokuba booked a 2-bed, 2-bath before Kaiba could even confirm it was where he wanted to go, and the elder brother decided it would be more of a hassle to fight against it.

Knowing that a vacation was now in place gave Kaiba a sudden spike in energy, and he found himself already more focused on his projects. The charity event had gone auspiciously well, and Kaiba was now working with several clients in order to make the event a more permanent fixture of KaibaLand. Two organizations working with less-privileged and orphaned children were already reaching out to him, and he himself contacted three more for a total of five sub-organizers. The work was going smoothly, with coding projects intermittently spersed with meetings with the organizers and his own marketing staff. Mokuba occasionally peeked his head into Kaiba's office to ask questions about the vacation, such as how they would be getting there and what to pack, but otherwise left his older brother alone.

Thus, when Mokuba asked if they could go out to eat to celebrate his last test before summer vacation, Kaiba shockingly realized he hadn't planned for their own private vacation at all.

The two went out to eat to Mokuba's favorite restaurant, a dessert-inspired burger joint that Kaiba always found to be a little creepy for its bizarre chocolate combinations. Mokuba's favorite food was still chocolate, however, and no amount of aging or trying other foods seemed to sway the younger Kaiba from his cocoa obsession. Kaiba let a small smile cross his lips as the two took their seats at a high end table, realizing he only had a few more years of this tradition left before Mokuba was off for college, and he refused to complain when his brother ordered a small pizza for them to share and two chocolate milkshakes.

"So, how did your tests go?" inquired Kaiba, who casually sipped at the milkshake once it was brought. The milkshake was so tall that Kaiba barely leaned forward to sip from the gaudy bendy straw.

Mokuba shrugged as he finished sipping his own drink. "Pretty well, I think? History was tough this year, as we had to know exact dates of so many different battles, but I know I did well on math and science."

"English and Japanese?"

"Meeeh, Japanese was okay."

"And English?"

"English…" Mokuba shrugged. "English is hard."

"English is essential, Mokuba. Especially if you plan on working in the company. We have at least three American divisions and one smaller English division, and you were the one who said you wanted to study abroad in London."

"I know, I know. Trust me, I was practicing it. I guess I focused too much on speaking English and not enough on written."

Kaiba frowned at this. "Who were you practicing English with?"

"A few friends at school. Jounouchi was helping me out, too, since we've been hangin' out more."

At the mere mention of the name, Kaiba choked slightly on his drink and smirked. "Well, that would explain a lot, if you were learning from the mutt of all people."

"You would be surprised, Seto, at how good his English is," Mokuba chided as their pizza arrived. The waitress brought two cute-shaped porcelain plates before bowing and leaving them. "He can speak it a lot more fluently than my friends can."

"The mutt being good at any skill would surprise me." Pausing for a second, Kaiba took another sip of his milkshake before asking, "When would he need to use English?"

"At home, on the phone, I think," Mokuba answered between sips of his milkshake. "I'm pretty sure it's his dad who is American, but he calls family overseas like once a month. His sister is apparently pretty fluent in it, too, and they'll talk to each other in English to keep info from their parents."

Recalling Jounouchi's younger sister, Kaiba slowly nodded, remembering briefly the notes he and Mokuba slipped to each other during Gozaburo's cruel reign. "_And does he speak formally?_" asked Kaiba, switching flawlessly to English.

Mokuba smirked. "_Not quite, but we can talk about day-to-day stuff._"

Kaiba blinked in surprise. Mokuba had always struggled with foreign languages, particularly English, and to hear him confidently say a sentence was something of a shocker. "_Maybe he is good for something, after all,"_ Kaiba muttered, taking a small slice from the pizza.

"All I got from that was someone is good at something," Mokuba noted, taking his own slice from the pan pizza and plopping it down on the porcelain plate.

"That was the gist of it," Kaiba confirmed before taking a bite of his pizza. Wiping the sauce from his lips, he asked, "When will you receive your test results?"

"Next week." He took a long sip of his milkshake before adding, "The day before we go on vacation."

Kaiba slowly nodded. The two settled on eating their slices of pizza, with Kaiba taking one more while Mokuba chowed down the entire remainder of the pizza by himself [with the milkshake, Kaiba observed]. As he chewed on his slice, Kaiba already began to formulate a list of things he would need to pack for their vacation: toiletries, towels, swimwear, sunscreen, chargers, a book to read. _Do I even have all those things lying around?_ he suddenly wondered. _Am I going to need to go out shopping? Perhaps I can send the maid to go get a few things and pay her overtime. Plus we'll need some snacks for the road, waters, I'll need to plan-_

"Stop that."

Mokuba's voice caused Kaiba to blink in surprise. "What?"

"Stop that. I can see it in your face. You're overthinking something again."

"I'm simply making a list of things we'll need at the shore, Mokuba."

"Yeah, but it's not that hard, Seto. Just our swimwear, some towels, sunscreen, and the three of us."

"Yes, but…" Kaiba stopped hard and looked up from his milkshake. "What do you mean, _three_ of us?"

"You don't remember?" Mokuba asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"Remember what?"

"You had asked, right at the beginning, why I got a two-bed, two-bath suite. I said I wanted to bring a friend along, and you said it was okay."

Kaiba's eyes widened in return. "When did I say that?"

"About a month ago, like a week after we scheduled the trip!" Mokuba exclaimed. "I already promised he wouldn't get in the way, and when I told you who I wanted to bring along, you kinda just shrugged and said, 'So long as he behaves.'"

Kaiba let his chin fall into the open palm of his hand as he closed his eyes and slowly inhaled a deep breath of air. He had no recollection of this event. At all. _And bringing someone else to the beach has its own set of problems. It won't just be Mokuba and me. It will be Mokuba, me, and… _Kaiba opened his eyes. "Who are you planning to bring along? Akihiko?"

Mokuba shook his head no, and his curious expression made Kaiba feel a knot form in his stomach. He had agreed to something horrible. He could sense it.

"Jin?"

Again, Mokuba shook his head no. Kaiba frowned. "Who are you bringing along, then?"

Mokuba sipped at his milkshake, somewhat avoiding eye contact. "If you forgot you agreed to this, then you aren't going to like who I'm bringing."

"Well, apparently I already agreed to this," Kaiba noted, letting a hint of aggravation trace his voice. "So who are you bringing?"

"Who did I say helped me with English?"

"A few of your friends. And…" Putting two and two together, Kaiba pulled back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Absolutely not."

"You already agreed to it!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"I would _never_ agree to that," Kaiba countered. "Absolutely not. I am going on vacation to relax, not to pet sit a mutt."

"He's a year older than you, you know," Mokuba pointed out, finishing his milkshake and setting it to the side. Leaning forward, Mokuba crossed his arms over the table and smiled. "And it won't be like he will be in the way. I asked him about going, and he said he would keep to himself. And I told you," he continued, raising a finger and pointing at his brother, "He already agreed to stay out of the way, he won't be bothering you, and he's packing for himself."

"Then why bother bringing him along if you aren't going to spend time with him?"

"Who said I wouldn't be? Of course we'll hang out." Smiling, Mokuba dropped his hand to the table. "Seto, I know you like to spend some time alone and to yourself. You're going to need a lot of that this vacation. And while I enjoy spending some time alone, you know I get antsy and want to go hang out with people. This way, you can have a day or two to yourself, and Jou and I can hang out and do things you normally wouldn't want to do."

"And the room situation?"

"Man, you _were_ out of it when I talked to you about this," Mokuba jested, causing Kaiba to grate his teeth ever so slightly. "You and I can share a bedroom, 'cuz our bedroom has two big beds, and he'll have his own room with one bed. We each have our own bathroom, too." Mokuba's smile widened. "I managed to snag us a pretty nice suite. We'll have a living room with a t.v., wi-fi, and a little kitchen to cook in. Plus a patio. We'll be spaced out enough."

"You honestly couldn't have invited _anyone _else to this vacation?"

Mokuba shrugged. "Jin and Akihiko are also going on vacation. Most of my friends are. Or they're cramming for later exams, which, no thanks, I'm waiting to do when I get back. I figured he would be better than Yuugi tagging along."

"Barely," Kaiba muttered under his breath.

"He already took time off," Mokuba persisted. "And he lives pretty much paycheck to paycheck. He's been planning for the last two months, Seto. I can't have him back out now."

Kaiba inhaled and slowly exhaled. He knew deep down it was just as much Mokuba's vacation as it was his own. His brother's tests were becoming more rigorous, and Mokuba's time would be limited more and more each year. Giving him one final week of fun before returning to school was just as important as Kaiba taking a week away from emails, meetings, and coding. And, while he hated to admit it, Mokuba was right about one thing. Kaiba would want his privacy at some point, and it wasn't fair to keep Mokuba bored and alone in the hotel room for his own selfish reasons. It would give the younger Kaiba someone to hang out with.

_But the mutt, of all idiots…_ Kaiba sipped at his milkshake as the waitress came and set the bill down on the table.

"If nothing else, Seto, you can check his English," Mokuba pointed out, smirking as it elicited a chuckle from his older brother.

"That would require me to converse with him. Which I have no intention of doing."

Mokuba glanced down at his empty plate before pressing his lips together. Peeking up, he asked in a softer voice, "In all seriousness, Seto, are you okay with him going? Like, clearly you don't remember this conversation, but I know things aren't...great...between you two."

"Apparently you caught me at a bad moment, but if I already agreed to this affair, it would be rude to back out now," Kaiba remarked, softening his tone to match his brother. "I would be curious to know how exhausted I was when I agreed to this."

Mokuba's smirk widened, and the slight guilt in his eyes immediately vanished. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"If you asked me in my sleep, it doesn't count."

"Oh, you were awake. Incredibly busy, moving around from one meeting to the next, but you were awake."

Kaiba scoffed. "Next time, I want documented evidence, or it isn't happening." Paying the bill, Kaiba pulled himself from his seat and stood up, watching as Mokuba hopped out and walked in front of him. The two exited through the side door and approached their vehicle, a smooth, dark blue car that was just fancy enough to indicate it was owned by someone wealthy without going overboard.

_Another thing I'll have to prepare_, Kaiba thought as he slid into the black, leather seat and clicked his seatbelt on._ The car._ He glanced over at Mokuba, watching as the kid did his own seat belt, and smiled, knowing the tinted windows would hide his weakness from the outside world. "Mokuba."

Mokuba blinked and looked up. "Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you. For your tests. I know you did well, and you deserve a vacation as much as I do."

The smile that crossed his younger brother's lips made Kaiba feel lighter than he had in months, and for the first time, he felt genuinely excited about the trip ahead.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"There's no way."

Jou sighed heavily in defeat as Mokuba burst out laughing. His laughter echoed down the hallway they were in, blending with the sounds of others' footsteps and the contraptions being sold in the stores they passed. The two were walking down the corridor of a large, indoor shopping mall, which was surprisingly packed despite it being the middle of the week. Jou noticed a large number of kids roaming about and remembered that school had let out for summer vacation. Meaning his own vacation was coming up soon.

His vacation with the Kaiba brothers.

"I told you he would totally buy my story," Mokuba proudly proclaimed, sipping at a lemonade as they walked past a group of kids playing mobile games.

"He just accepted th' fact that _he's_ lettin' me go on this trip?" Jou asked, his eyes wide as he stared down in both awe and horror at Mokuba. He couldn't believe it and knew he owed Tristan quite a bit of yen for a lost bet.

Mokuba nodded. "I told him I asked him during a busy day at work."

"And he didn't question it?"

Mokuba shrugged. "Next time, I need written proof."

Jou scoffed. "Man, Kaiba's gotta be gettin' soft if he's not fightin' it."

"Nii-sama definitely needs a vacation," Mokuba agreed. The two crossed an intersection underneath a mosaic glass ceiling, which sparkled light down to passersby. "I think he has a new project going on. He's been in meetings practically every day since finals finished, and whenever he _is_ home, he's in his office coding or writing up proposals."

"Which makes him acceptin' takin' me along even weirder," Jou observed.

Mokuba smirked as he looked up. "Come on, you know you're excited to go along."

Jou's eyes widened as he waved his hands in the air. "Ah, no way, man. Don't take it like that. Of course I'm excited ta be goin' with you guys! I haven't been to da beach in years!"

"Then what's your worry?" Mokuba asked, his smirk never wavering.

Jou returned the smirk with a glare. "Ya know _exactly_ what my worry is, ya jerk."

Mokuba laughed heartily once again, and he quickly rushed over and tossed his empty cup in a recycling can. Returning to Jou, he softened his gaze and said, "Look, Seto has no idea, else he _definitely_ wouldn't agree to bring you along."

"That's not...really the point, Mokuba."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"Nah, man. I just...feel weird, is all."

"Well, hopefully getting a swimsuit will cheer you up!" Waving Jou forward, Mokuba began walking and called back, "There's a place right up here, on the right! They have a ton of swimwear!"

Jou sighed and placed his hands in his pockets, trailing behind the excitable young Kaiba. He knew Mokuba meant incredibly well, and Jounouchi was truly happy about the upcoming vacation. But Mokuba was still a young teen and just didn't get how certain things could get awkward.

_For bein' so observant, he sure can be naive_, Jou thought as they entered the shop. _Kinda like Shizuka, now that I think about it. Maybe it's just their age? I was probably pretty dumb, too, then._ A clerk at a sleek glass counter bowed to them, and Mokuba began to ask a few questions about their selection. Jou stood a step or two back, letting Mokuba do all the talking, staring down at the raven-haired boy. _Either the kid is settin' me up, or he means too well for his own good. _

It all began during Battle City, when the contestants were partying on the blimp before the official duels were to begin. Jounouchi had been having a contest with Tristan over who could eat more food in one go, but after two rounds of burgers, the blonde bowed out early, feigning the excuse that he didn't want a stomach ache during his duel with Marik. Taking a seat next to a window, he stared outside...or pretended to.

In the reflection was Kaiba. That fucking prick, Kaiba. That fucking _good-looking_ prick, Kaiba. In flashy trenchcoat and all, arms crossed and a scowl daring anyone to bother him.

Jounouchi had always thought of Kaiba as good-looking. He, and the millions of fan girls the rich bastard seemed to have around every corner, so it wasn't necessarily a shocker. But Jounouchi knew even in high school that the two could never work out. _We're from totally opposite backgrounds, _Jounouchi had rationalized, _And he may look hot as hell, but the man's a fucking bastard. _Even before learning the full extent of Kaiba's arrogance, Jounouchi had heard of him in school as a cold-hearted individual. The early fights Kaiba picked with Yuugi and his total disregard for his friends told Jounouchi everything he needed to know about the man. On top of that, Jounouchi had been with a few guys during high school, though he never told Yuugi, the gang, or his father, and he knew he needed someone with the same high energy level he had. Sure, those relationships didn't work out, but dating Kaiba would be like dating a laptop. A laptop that had nasty pop-up screens criticizing your every move.

Still, that didn't keep Kaiba from being just straight eye candy. And unfortunately, on the blimp before the competition in all places, he let his gaze stray for too long.

And it caught the eye of Mokuba Kaiba.

"You hear that, Jou?" Mokuba's voice grabbed Jou's attention, and he blushed slightly as he tuned back into the conversation. Not sensing Jou's embarrassment, Mokuba continued, "So maybe if you get two pairs of swimming trunks, I can get a third one for free. I don't need more than one, anyways. Plus we will need some sunscreen. Nii-sama is sooo freakin' pale."

"I only have enough money for the swimming trunks, Mokuba," Jou pointed out. "I don't have-"

Mokuba waved his hand, silencing Jounouchi. "I got this."

"No way, kiddo. If Kaiba knew how much you were spendin' ta bring me along in the first place, he'd-"

"Ergo, he doesn't need to know. It's my own account, Jounouchi. I'm allowed to spend the money how I want. And I'd rather spend it on having a friend comfortably go on vacation with me than on other things right now."

Jou slowly put his wallet back in his pocket. "I owe you for this," he whispered, though Mokuba didn't seem to hear him. There was no way Jounouchi could afford to take a full week off of work, so Mokuba had agreed early on to compensate Jou for his time, much to the blonde's frustration. Mokuba waved it off then, just as he waved off buying swim trunks now, leaving Jou to wonder, _How someone so nice could be the younger brother of such an asshole, I'll never know._

The two soon made their way towards the back of the store, past the bikini tops and bottoms to the men's swimwear. Mokuba immediately began picking out some new trunks, and Jounouchi himself looked at a few pairs to see what he wanted. Wondering what kind of swim trunks Kaiba would be wearing made Jounouchi's cheeks turn pink for a brief second, but he quickly shook the thoughts away.

_Get used to it,_ he thought as he finally picked out a pair of black trunks with bright orange and yellow stripes down the sides. _Not like he'll be in the water a whole lot, anyways. I mean, let's be honest, dude'll probably hole himself up in his room the whole damn time._

"Those look cool!" Mokuba exclaimed, approaching Jounouchi. "What other pair you getting?"

"I thought you were getting the second pair."

"It's buy two, get one free," repeated Mokuba, rolling his eyes at Jou. "I already have a few pairs at home and just wanted something new for the occasion. You get the second."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Jounouchi sighed and continued looking, avoiding gazing at the price tags as best he could. He knew these were nice pairs of swim trunks, meaning they would cost a pretty yen. Picking out a second pair, this one bright yellow with green stripes at the cuffs, he nodded and held them out to Mokuba. "Look good?"

"Heck yeah. Let's try them on first, then we can decide."

"A'ight." Finding a single changing room in the back, Jounouchi nodded for Mokuba to go first and plopped down in a nearby seat, sighing heavily.

_Wearin' dis in front of Kaiba is gonna be super odd…_ Grumbling, Jounouchi thought, _And Mokuba knows it, too._

Mokuba had approached Jounouchi on the blimp with his naive smile, asking why he was staring at Kaiba so hard in the window. Jounouchi blew it off, stating he was looking outside, but Mokuba's smirk indicated he knew better. It wasn't until after Kaiba's duel with Ishizu Ishtar that Mokuba was able to grab him for a minute, since while Mokuba was young, he certainly wasn't dumb. Apparently Jou let his gaze last a few seconds too long watching that duel, too.

Jounouchi thought that would be the end when Mokuba called him out on his having a crush on Kaiba, in private of course. He had hidden his sexual orientation from the gang all that time, and now, his crush's younger brother was not only aware of his orientation but knew of his secret crush, his crush happening to be an asshole who treated him like shit every step he took. He thought it was over, that he would be the laughingstock of the trip. And he couldn't even fathom what Kaiba's reaction would be.

It shouldn't have been a shock, given Mokuba's kind-hearted nature, but instead of blabbing his secret to the world, Mokuba had sworn himself to secrecy. He had asked simple questions, like why Jou didn't ask Kaiba out, but Jou made it clear he knew it would never work between the two. He just thought Kaiba was really good-looking. That was it. Mokuba had nodded, pinky-swore his secret, and promised to keep quiet. Jounouchi waited for the news to accidentally pop out, but it never happened. Even two and a half years later, Mokuba had yet to break his promise. Yuugi and the gang still didn't know, and Jou's father was none the wiser. Kaiba himself never made any comments, indicating his ignorance of the situation. It made Jounouchi respect the kid. More than respect. Admire. Mokuba proved to be a great friend to have.

So inviting him to this beach vacation, where he knew his crush would be in swim wear? Not what Jounouchi had quite expected from the younger Kaiba.

Mokuba burst through the doors and smiled over at Jounouchi. "These fit!" he exclaimed. "Your turn. I'll grab sunscreen in the meantime."

"A'ight," he repeated, standing from his seat. Entering the single room, Jounouchi quickly changed out of his shirt and jeans and into the swim trunks. He had to admit, he himself looked pretty good. Jounouchi biked to work each day, avoiding the daily transit fees, and his legs and stomach were pretty well toned from it. Sure, his arms still looked a bit lanky, but hey, he didn't look terrible. _No bruises from school fights certainly help, too,_ he reflected.

Trying on both pairs and finding that they fit, Jounouchi exited the room and found Mokuba grabbing three bottles of sunscreen, all of varying SPF. Mokuba glanced up upon sensing him and smiled. "They good?"

"They good," Jounouchi answered.

"Awesome. Then let's get some sunscreen and get out of here."

"When are we headin' out for the beach?" asked Jounouchi as they approached the counter.

Mokuba placed all the items on the counter, including Jounouchi's trunks. "Next Tuesday. We're leaving 8am sharp, per Nii-sama. He's driving us there. We'll get to the hotel by 11:00, check in and unload stuff, then grab some lunch." He turned to look up at Jounouchi. "I'll give you the address to our house, or I can arrange for a taxi to pick you up."

"Taxi will work," Jounouchi responded, not liking the idea of biking with two bags' worth of gear.

Mokuba nodded, and Jounouchi couldn't help but feel a bit guilty as the price showed up on the register. Without hesitation, Mokuba pulled a card from his own wallet, a Duel Monsters wallet with the Blue Eyes White Dragon on it, and handed it to the clerk. Grabbing the bag and his card once the payment went through, Mokuba bounced out of the store, with Jounouchi following close behind.

Once they exited, Mokuba turned and smiled. "You _are_ excited to go, right?" he asked. "I know I keep asking, but I also know it's a little awkward for you."

"No worries, Mokuba, I'll be fine," Jounouchi answered. "So long as your brother doesn't pick any fights, I won't either."

Mokuba nodded. "And I do mean what I said when I first invited you. Seto really likes his private time. And I know that's good for him, but it leaves me soooo bored in the hotel. We're gonna have so much fun on the boardwalk just hangin' out. I highly doubt you two will be interacting a whole lot."

"We can go and do our own thing," Jounouchi agreed as they started walking once more. "Like ride some roller coasters or somethin'."

Mokuba immediately shook his head no, his eyes widening. "Oh no. No no no. No roller coasters for me. That's all Big Brother there."

Jounouchi recoiled ever so slightly. "But don't ya fly around in that dragon jet with yer brother?"

"Yeah, 'cuz _he'_s driving. Plus I try not to ever look down."

"And Kaiba likes roller coasters?"

"Why do you think we have so many of them at KaibaLand?"

Looking forward with wide eyes, Jounouchi blinked twice and thought, _Well shit. Maybe this'll be more interestin' than I thought it would be. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Kaiba watched as the taxi pulled up the driveway at exactly 7:30am and smirked. He half expected the mutt to be late, but Mokuba explained how he had helped to arrange transportation so they could leave on time. It seemed that the two had been working together to ensure a smooth transition, and while Kaiba didn't like the idea that his little brother had to help an adult organize himself, he couldn't lie that it was otherwise efficient to have it this way. Mokuba, at least, would respect Kaiba's need for punctuality.

Jounouchi popped out of the back seat of the parked taxi, a cheeky grin set across his lips. "Goooood mornin'!" he exclaimed, turning as the trunk popped open. Kaiba merely watched as Jounouchi helped the driver pull out one dark brown carry bag and an old, gray suitcase. The taxi driver nodded, and Mokuba, on cue, reached out to pay him. The driver got back in his car and was soon off, leaving the three of them alone. "Thanks Mokuba," Kaiba heard Jounouchi say. "I seriously owe ya one."

_At least the mutt has some manners._

"So, how we gettin' to da beach?" inquired Jounouchi, glancing between the two.

"Walking," Kaiba answered with a deadpan expression, rolling his eyes at the stupid question. "I will be driving us. Our bags are already in the car, so we'll just organize your dirty things and get going."

"Hey man, my stuff's clean," Jou insisted.

Kaiba snorted. "That, I'm sure of." Waving for Jounouchi to follow him, the trio entered the attached garage, and Kaiba purposely turned to see Jounouchi's jaw drop at the sleek, aqua blue sports car. "Mokuba will be sitting in the back, so it'll be you and me up front," Kaiba explained as he popped the trunk open. Inside were already three suitcases, a bag for extras, and a pack of water bottles. Moving a few things, he pulled Jou forward and grabbed the bags, tossing them inside and slamming the trunk door shut. Mokuba was already scrambling into the back seat, leaving the two briefly alone.

"Car rules," Kaiba started, pointing at Jounouchi to get his attention. "And I'm only saying these once. We're stopping at one rest stop on the way there. No complaining otherwise, unless it's an absolute emergency. Don't touch the radio station or change the music, or I shove you out of the car. Water bottles are in the back, so if you need one, ask Mokuba. There's a compartment in the car through which we can access the trunk, and he'll get it for you. Don't touch any buttons, and don't change the A/C unless you expressly ask me."

"Sir, yes sir," Jounouchi answered, causing Kaiba to groan ever so slightly. He could only watch as the blonde turned and entered the passenger seat of the vehicle before sighing heavily.

_Let's get this over with._

Swinging his keys and pulling his wallet from his pocket, Kaiba slid into the driver's seat of the vehicle and pressed the button to start the engine. For a split second, he allowed a smile to reveal itself; it had been too long since he had driven one of his nicer models. Then, plugging his phone in, he turned on some music, put the car in reverse, and pulled out of the garage, out of the driveway, and out into the street. He shifted gears once more.

For a split second, he felt his heart skip a beat. In the rear view mirror, he could see Domino City. He was leaving behind the manor, the corporation, his livelihood, to play around on a beach for a week. This was the first time for him to be away for pure relaxation, and it made his stomach feel odd. He could hear the adult in him screaming this was a terrible idea, could sense the disapproval people like Gozaburo would have for his actions. It made him take in a large breath of air and step on the gas. _I need this,_ he told himself. _For my own sanity, I truly, truly need this._

It wasn't long before the manor disappeared from the rear view mirror, and Kaiba's GPS pulled up their destination on the screen. The music began to play through the speakers, a collection of space ambient and ElectroChill, and Kaiba soon found himself turning onto the highway.

He felt his shoulders sag as he relaxed into the leather seat. Everything had been prepared. His secretary knew what to expect. His meetings had been rescheduled. His email was set-up to direct emergencies to the secretary or other personnel; the rest would remain until he returned. He sighed, his eyes forward, hands on 10 and 2 of the wheel, music filling the car. Glancing in the back seat, he smirked upon seeing Mokuba already asleep, his phone in his lap and headphones in his ear.

The smirk slowly turned to a smile as his gaze returned to the road ahead.

"I gotta admit, I'm kinda surprised," Jounouchi suddenly stated, piercing the comfortable silence of the car. Kaiba peeked over to see Jounouchi looking at the interior of the car, a wide smile on his face. "I thought for sure you'd be hirin' somebody to take ya to the beach."

"You mean going by limo?" Kaiba scoffed once more. "If I wanted an obscene amount of attention, maybe. Fact of the matter is, I wish to relax a little on my vacation."

"So you take the sports car instead?"

"With the number of stars our hotel is rated at, the lack of a sports car would be more a cause for concern."

"Pffft. Figures you'd pick somethin' fancy."

"I didn't choose the location. If you want to complain, complain to Mokuba."

"Really?" Jounouchi blinked and turned around, only to smile at the sight of the sleeping younger Kaiba. "Didn't think he was into fancy stuff quite like ya."

"It was more for space and comfort than for extravagance," Kaiba remarked. "Plus the hotel is very discreet, from what he explained to me. You will have your own personal bed and bathroom, if he didn't inform you already."

"Yeah, he did." A moment of silence passed between the two before Kaiba heard Jounouchi sigh. "So...you really agreed to have me tag along?"

"According to Mokuba. Though what made me decide to dog sit while on vacation, I'll never know."

"Hey man, I'll be on my best behavia'. Promise." Rather than taking the bait, Kaiba simply planned to let the matter drop and returned his full attention to the road when he heard Jounouchi mutter, "But whatever the case, thanks man."

Kaiba frowned. "For what? I certainly didn't invite you."

"No, but you could'a said no to your brother and told him to bring someone else. I appreciate ya lettin' me tag along. And seriously, I mean it when I say I'll be on best behavior."

Kaiba slowly looked over to see Jounouchi staring at him, blonde bangs dangling in front of warm, brown eyes that were made even warmer by a friendly smile. Shifting in his seat, he reasoned, "If nothing else, I know you won't let my brother get into too much trouble. And I do plan on spending some time alone, so this is convenient for Mokuba."

"I imagine you ain't gonna go out too often," Jounouchi remarked, causing Kaiba's frown to deepen.

"And what would make you think that?"

"Uh, I dunno. Maybe the fact that you live in an office? I.e., the opposite of the beach."

"Jounouchi, I am not paying to rent a hotel suite at the beach just to lie in bed and stare at the ceiling," Kaiba countered, making sure to turn onto the appropriate highway. In the distance, he could already see the street signs indicating their destination 2 hours north. He knew this highway was a straight line and quickly turned on cruise control. "I do plan on being down at the beach at least once a day."

"So I suppose that SPF 100 is for you, then?"

"Naturally."

Jounouchi chuckled and shook his head, though he finally broke eye contact and looked out the window. "You know how to swim?"

"Yes," Kaiba answered, drawing it out ever so slightly. "Else I would not be going to the beach."

Jounouchi nodded again. Fortunately, that seemed to be the end of the conversation, for a heavy silence filled the car, interjected only by the changing of songs. Glancing once more in the rearview mirror to see Mokuba slumped in his seat, Kaiba then glanced over once more at Jounouchi, who was staring out the window at a slightly odd angle. Shrugging, Kaiba pulled out a pair of sunglasses, the morning sun now rising high enough to be a bother, put them on, and shifted himself to be more comfortable in his seat.

* * *

Just as Kaiba promised, it was an hour into the drive that they pulled into the wide parking of a rest stop, and while Jounouchi didn't need to use the restroom, he knew it would feel good to stretch his legs. Mokuba managed to crawl out the back, wiping the sleep from his eyes and insisting he didn't mean to fall asleep. Kaiba glanced over at Jounouchi and asked, "Aren't you going inside?"

Jounouchi shook his head. "Nah, man, I'm good."

"Want a water bottle?" asked Mokuba.

"I'll think about it."

"Don't think too hard," Kaiba retorted. "I don't need an injury already."

Jounouchi bit his tongue and watched as the two brothers entered the large rest station. Trying not to lean against the car, Jounouchi crossed his arms and inhaled.

_Good sense of music,_ he thought to himself. _Looks amazing in sunglasses. Caves to his younger brother all the damn time. And still a fucking prick. _He didn't get the elder Kaiba. At all. He just didn't get it.

Returning to his seat in the car but leaving the car door open, Jounouchi leaned forward, hoping to find the button that opened the trunk. He felt his heart fall when he saw just how many buttons were surrounding the steering wheel and grumbled, "What da hell, man? Just have a normal freakin' car like everyone else…"

Except the CEO of KaibaCorp wasn't like everyone else. And Jounouchi knew it better than anyone. _Wasn't expectin' that relaxin', spacey music, that's for sure,_ Jounouchi thought as he gave up and flung back in his seat. _That's the kinda shit Yuug' listened to all the time to get through high school finals. Shit's relaxin' as hell. Maybe that's why Kaiba likes it so much? Can't imagine why he's got a full playlist of it._

Seeing a shadow approach him, Jounouchi glanced up to see Kaiba standing with a coffee in his hand. Dressed in black jeans, a button-up blue t-shirt, and sunglasses, Kaiba looked about five years older than his actual age. _Coffee cup doesn't help, either._ He wondered if Kaiba meant what he said about the beach and internally shivered. _Cuz if that's the case, that means he's gonna be wearing those swim trunks a lot more than I thought._

He glanced up to see Kaiba staring down at his phone before pocketing it and looking out at the distance. They could see the ocean from their position, as they were driving up a highway along the coast. Already a breeze was blowing, and Jou watched as the wind carried Kaiba's bangs this way and that.

"Hey Kaiba," he called out, grabbing the CEO's attention. "I think I'm gonna take ya up on the water bottle."

Walking around the car without a word, Kaiba opened the driver's side door, slid in, and pressed one of the many buttons. Jou heard a _pop_ noise in the back, and before Kaiba could give him shit, he stepped out and circled to the back of the car. Lifting the trunk lid, he found the bag of water bottles and grabbed one before slamming the trunk back shut. He inhaled a large breath of air as he opened the lid and took a sip of his water.

_Feels good,_ he thought, taking in his surroundings. _Beach air, sun's nice and warm… _He smiled sadly. _I need to figure out how ta take Shizuka here sometime. Or anywhere with a beach. _

He sipped at his water again, noticing Mokuba exiting the station. _Kaiba may be a prick, but Mokuba was right. No matter what, we're here ta have a good time. Might as well enjoy it. _

He waited for Mokuba to slide into the back seat before taking his own seat in the passenger side. Placing his water bottle in an empty space, he watched as Kaiba turned and asked, "Everything okay, Mokuba?"

"Yep, ready to go!"

"And you, Jounouchi?"

"Yeah."

Expecting different music, Jounouchi was further surprised when Kaiba immediately returned to his playlist. Setting his coffee in the remaining opening between them, the CEO turned the car on, pulled out onto the highway, and settled himself back in his seat. "We have an hour until we reach the hotel," he announced to no one in particular. "Mokuba, any ideas for lunch?"

"Looks like there's a ramen shop nearby that looks interesting. Lots of small restaurants before you get to the actual boardwalk." Jounouchi peeked in the rearview mirror to see Mokuba scrolling on his phone. "There's also an okonomiyaki stand that's got 5 star ratings." Mokuba leaned forward between the two and smiled. "Jou, what'cha thinking?"

"Between ramen and okonomiyaki?" Jounouchi smirked. "I mean, I'm down for either, but I can always go for a good bowl o' ramen."

"That okay, Seto?"

Kaiba slowly nodded, his gaze set on the road ahead. Expecting a comeback, Jounouchi was somewhat startled when Kaiba didn't fight the decision. _I get to see Kaiba eatin' ramen like a normal human being! _Jou suddenly thought, smirking almost victoriously as he snuggled into the seat. _Ah man, this is gonna be awesome! Maybe I'll see 'im eat normal foods, too. Wonder if I can get the rich bastard to order a slice of pizza while we're here. Hell, I wonder if they even got pizza here. Sounds like this place is gonna be pretty ritzy. _

Kaiba. Eating pizza. Now _there_ was something he'd pay to see!

"What are you smiling about?"

Jounouchi blinked and blushed as he turned to see Kaiba peeking at him out of the corner of his eye. "Just thinkin' 'bout all the food we're gonna eat," the blonde answered. Before he could stop himself, he added, "And your music's pretty bangin', too."

Kaiba seemed genuinely confused by the statement. "_You_ like this music?"

"I mean, yeah. I don't normally listen to it, but it's soothin' and fun to listen to. Gets ya relaxed and thinkin' 'bout things."

"Seto listens to music all the time at work," Mokuba noted, still sticking his head between the two. "Mostly ambient stuff, but some cyberpunk soundtracks, too. He especially likes-"

"He doesn't need to know my playlists, Mokuba," Kaiba interjected harshly, glancing down at Mokuba before returning his gaze to the road ahead. "And I'm sure he's got better things to be curious about."

Jounouchi and Mokuba exchanged quick looks, and Jou could see the smile on Mokuba's face. Confused, Jounouchi shrugged and muttered, "Just wanted ta say I like the music, man."

A silence fell in the car, and Jounouchi watched as Mokuba, seemingly unfazed by what transpired, leaned back in his seat and pulled his headphones out. The song changed, and Jou returned to looking out the window at the passing coastline. And in the reflection, he could see the moody CEO.

_Don't ask any personal questions,_ he reflected. _Got it, jackass. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Mokuba had informed Jou they were spending time at a suite, the blonde's first thought was one of those ritzy places you saw on t.v. He had no idea what to expect regarding location or furnishings, just "fancy hotel."

"Fancy hotel" didn't even begin to cover it.

The hotel was only three stories high but wide enough to have enough parking for over two dozen vehicles on the base floor. As Kaiba pulled off the road and into the lot, a valet dressed in full attire despite the warm weather approached the car window. Kaiba slid the window down and pulled out ID, which the valet checked over briefly before pointing forward. "You'll turn left and go down to the spot marked B9. Here is your parking pass." Seemingly out of thin air, the valet produced a small envelope, which Kaiba took and tossed at Jounouchi. "Your hotel keycards will be in there, as well."

Kaiba nodded. Without another word, the valet stepped back, Kaiba rolled the window up, and he began his slow descent into the parking garage. Turning left, Kaiba followed the valet's instructions, and soon they pulled into the designated spot. Feeling the car turn off, Jounouchi stepped out and immediately moaned happily at the strong smell of ocean air.

"We're at the beach!" he shouted, his voice echoing down the garage.

"Keep your voice down, you idiot," Kaiba scolded, stepping out and stretching ever so slightly. Mokuba crawled out and giggled merrily.

"We're at the beach!" the younger Kaiba shouted, his call echoing against Jou's. Jounouchi hid his grin behind his hand as Kaiba shot a clear glare in Mokuba's direction but otherwise said nothing. The trunk popped open, and Jounouchi went to grab his things when Mokuba shook his head. "Just wait," he muttered, and Jounouchi frowned when another valet began to quickly approach them, this one equipped with a silver, mobile luggage rack.

"Good morning gentlemen!" the valet exclaimed, smiling warmly at them. The man was clearly no older than his mid-20s, with smooth features and short, black hair. "Might I receive your belongings?"

"Everything in this trunk needs to go up," Kaiba explained, pointing at all the luggage inside. Glancing up at Jounouchi, he asked, "You have the envelope?"

"Uh, oh, yeah!" Reaching back in the car, Jou pulled out the envelope and held it up.

"What does the keycard read?"

Peeking in, Jounouchi saw three keycards. "Uh, 212."

"Room 212 it is, then!" the valet heartily noted, already pulling bags out and placing them on the mobile rack. "I shall meet you all upstairs! The elevator is down the corridor here, to your right. Insert the keycard, and it will take you directly to the second floor."

"Thanks." Kaiba curtly nodded and circled the car, approaching both Mokuba and Jounouchi. Swiping the envelope from Jounouchi's grasp, he led the duo down the cement, open area to the designated elevator. Jounouchi waited, glancing back to see the lone man loading their bags, and shrugged.

"Surprised ya trust that kid to haul your stuff, Kaiba," Jounouchi noted as the elevator beeped and the doors opened. "I figured ya wouldn't trust anybody with yer gear."

"There are cameras in every corner of this parking lot," Kaiba remarked, stepping inside and swiping the keycard through the reader. The doors swiftly closed, and Jounouchi felt the elevator come to life. "If he even thinks about stealing our belongings, he'll have more to worry about than just a loss of a job."

"Seems about right." The elevator beeped once again, and the doors opened to reveal a stunningly bright and well-decorated hallway. Deep red, thick carpet seemed to bounce underneath their footsteps, and Jounouchi nearly recoiled at the yellow walls and golden vases spaced between light brown, wooden doors on their right. Kaiba continued to lead them, and Jounouchi's eyes widened at the long, panoramic windows to their left. He could see directly out to the beach city beyond, the bright blue sky cloudless and sprawling for miles beyond. "Wow…" he muttered, whistling with appreciation at the view. "This is gorgeous, Kaiba."

"Thank Mokuba," he shot back. "He picked the place."

Watching Kaiba swipe the card, Jounouchi stepped into the hotel room only for his jaw to drop. "This is…?"

Mokuba giggled and hurled himself onto the light blue sofa. "WE'RE AT THE BEACH!" he screamed, his voice only slightly muffled by the soft pillow. Even Kaiba let a smile cross his lips as he set the envelope down on a marbled countertop. Jounouchi slowly looked around, unable to fathom that _this_ was a hotel room.

Directly in front of him was a kitchen, complete with refrigerator, stove top, microwave, and a marble-top island equipped with high chairs. Directly connected on the left was a carpeted living room with two sofas, a recliner, and a television built into the wall. Two empty, wooden cabinets were open, revealing space to put their belongings. Glass double doors led out to an open patio, where beyond he could see the boardwalk and even the ocean. A hallway past the kitchen seemed to lead back to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

It was as big as his apartment at home, and five times as luxurious.

"Don't block the way, Jounouchi," Kaiba remarked as he grabbed the envelope and dumped out its contents. Jounouchi blinked and quickly moved forward, taking a seat at the island counter. He watched as Kaiba slid one of the cards across the island and pulled out a piece of paper as well as a map of the boardwalk. "ATM seems to be down on the first floor," Kaiba read aloud from the sheet. "It says most places accept credit cards, but it's good to carry cash. The keycard counts as both access to this hotel and a beach pass, so don't lose it unless you want to spend the whole time in this living room. Beach closes at 22:00. Boardwalk extends both ways. Most restaurants are to the south while most entertainment is north. Looks like the ramen shop you noted, Mokuba, is just south of here." Setting the paper down, Kaiba began to look over the map, and Jounouchi watched the CEO's blues eyes dart this way and that.

Jounouchi smiled. Kaiba was clearly trying his best to maintain his composure, but his lips quivered with a smile, and the more the CEO scanned the map, the wider his eyes grew. _He's excited,_ Jounouchi realized, setting his chin in the palm of his hand. _The jerk is actually excited about something, for once in his life. _

A knock at the door broke the moment, and Jounouchi turned and watched as the valet from earlier entered, pushing the luggage rack full of their bags and goodies inside. "Here you are, sirs!" he exclaimed. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Where is the lobby to officially check in?" inquired Kaiba as he stood tall. Jounouchi's eyebrows pinched together when he saw the brunette whip out his wallet.

"The valet at the parking garage has already informed the owners. You are officially registered." Bowing slightly, he explained, "We know paperwork is quite troubling, so you will find the appropriate items to complete slid under your door this afternoon. We try to make things as seamless as possible here. So long as you drop off the paperwork at the front desk, located on the first floor, by 18:00, you are perfectly fine."

"And the down payment?"

"I already paid it, Seto," Mokuba noted. The younger Kaiba was now sitting upright on the sofa, the pillow lying in his lap.

"I see…" Whipping out two 1000 yen bills, he handed it to the valet and stated, "Thank you very much."

"No, no, thank you, sir!" the valet heartily responded, bowing twice at the trio. "May you enjoy your stay here!"

Without another word, the valet backed his way out and shut the door, leaving their luggage on the rack. Jounouchi and Kaiba both approached and grabbed several bags. "Your room is the first on the left," Kaiba stated. "Bathroom should be attached. Our bedroom is in the back."

"I won't try to enter your room," Jounouchi remarked, guessing the CEO's train of thought. Kaiba smirked and nodded before lugging his bags down the carpeted hallway. Jounouchi smirked over at Mokuba, who was smiling widely.

"You excited, Jou?" asked Mokuba.

Jounouchi looked out the patio to the ocean beyond. "Yeah, Mokuba," he stated. "I really am."

"Wanna get some ice cream instead of ramen? Start this off right?"

Laughing at the kid's priorities, Jounouchi nodded and said, "Let me drop this off in the room, then we can go!"

Rushing back to his room, Jounouchi plopped his bags down, patted his pants for his wallet, and exited to the hallway. "We alright to head out, Kaiba?"

"We aren't getting lunch together?"

"Mokuba wants ice cream instead."

Kaiba scoffed, and Jounouchi could mentally picture the brunette shaking his head. "Tell Mokuba to keep me posted on where you guys are," he stated. "I'll grab lunch somewhere else."

"Sounds good, man." Jounouchi returned to the living room and gave the raven-haired boy a thumbs up. Mokuba hopped off the sofa, and the two quickly grabbed their keycards and exited the suite.

Jounouchi felt his heart skip a beat. He was officially on vacation.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon by the time Kaiba finished unpacking, and his brother and the blonde had still not returned. _Probably gallivanting all over the boardwalk,_ he thought before sighing heavily. He turned and plopped down on the edge of the bed, the soft purple sheets barely creasing underneath his weight. Clasping his hands together, he pressed his forehead against his thumbs, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

_I need to make the best of this,_ he repeated in his head, letting his shoulders sag as he did so. _I cannot let Jounouchi or work ruin this trip for me. We're here, he's with us, I have schedules in place, and it makes Mokuba happy having someone extra along. _

It was easier said than done, of course. Kaiba hadn't meant to make constant quips in the car, but the mutt's questions irritated him to no end. _But if we're going to be here, and I'm going to be relaxing, he's going to see a side of me that I don't want to show. And if I don't let my guard down, I'm not genuinely on vacation. _He groaned and huffed out a large breath of air before shaking his head and standing back up.

_Fuck it_. Pulling out one of the wooden drawers, he picked out his dark blue swim trunks and black rash guard t-shirt and began changing out of his clothes. He had considered this all the way to the shore, the fact that Jounouchi would see the side of him only Mokuba saw. The side that was excited for the roller coasters. The side that wanted to play _all_ the mini-golf courses. The side that smiled at the idea of sitting on the beach all day. _So what if the mutt sees how I am around Mokuba? No one would believe _him_ of all duelists if he went to the press and talked. Beyond that, this is _my _vacation, and I will act how I damn well please. _

Tossing his clothes into the yellow, plastic laundry bin, Kaiba swiftly pulled on his swimming trunks and shirt before digging out the sunscreen. SPF 100. He smiled. _Mokuba knows me too well. _Getting a large dollop on his palm, he lathered his arms, legs, face and feet before slipping into a pair of black flip flops. He grabbed his sunglasses and glimpsed over at the body-size mirror, smirking at his reflection. _This is my vacation_, he repeated to himself. _And I will act how I damn well please._

Within minutes, he grabbed his wallet and keycard, shoved them in the pockets of his trunks, rushed out the door, down the elevator, and out the back onto a large, wooden patio that extended to the boardwalk. People walked to and fro, but their portion of the boardwalk was clearly in an isolated position, as the number of people passing was shockingly low. _Low in a good way_, Kaiba reflected, as he crossed over and descended the stairs across from the hotel that led directly to the beach.

Hearing the sand crunch underneath his feet sent a shocking jolt of joy through Kaiba, and for a full minute, he let a smile cross his lips. He found a nice spot on the beach, which was nearly deserted despite the time of year, and slowly sat down. The cold ocean water lapped up to reach his feet, and he wiggled his toes lightly despite wearing sandals. Leaning his arms forward to loosely wrap around his shins, he continued to smile, feeling the warm sunlight basking against his back. The smell of the ocean surrounded him, filling his lungs with clean air.

_No, I will be the adult here, _he determined with a sense of confidence. _Jounouchi is here to spend time with Mokuba. Mokuba's happy, and that makes me happy. And I can't picture how even the mutt could ruin a moment like this. _He sighed and mentally nodded before slipping out of his sandals, letting the ocean water graze against his feet. He shivered, smiled, and moved closer to the water, making a mental note to thank his brother for pushing for a beach vacation.

His first vacation.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Mmmm, takoyaki…"

Jounouchi laughed as Mokuba took another hearty bite of his fried octopus, dripping some sauce down his cheek. "It's good to know, Mokuba, that someone on this trip'll eat everythin' with me," Jounouchi remarked. Grabbing a nearby napkin, he tossed it to the younger Kaiba, still laughing at his antics. "You remind me of Shizuka when she was a kid, too. She used to eat everything in any order. 'Til she started ta worry 'bout her weight." He felt a gust of ocean breeze blow his hair in several directions and moved his bangs out of the way of his food.

"That's your sister's name, right?" inquired Mokuba, who wiped the sauce away only to take another large bite. The two were sitting on one of the spaced out benches, the ocean and beach to their backs and the shops, arcades, and restaurants of the boardwalk before them. Groups of people ranging in all ages walked past them both ways, with only one person turning to look directly at them before moving on. Their footsteps echoed off the wooden planks, and seagulls flew overhead, cawing at each other.

"Yep!" Jou answered.

"How old is she?"

"Turnin' 16 next year," he stated. He shook his head and muttered, "Man, she grew up too fast."

Mokuba chuckled. "That's what Nii-sama says about me all the time. He can't believe I'm in high school."

"Well, he's more a dad to ya than a brother, I'd think."

Mokuba shrugged. "I guess he's kinda both? I dunno, he makes me do my homework, but he'll also watch movies or play video games with me if we're both up late at night."

"So he takes good care of ya? We don't really see that side a' him, we just hear ya talk about it all the time."

He watched as Mokuba nodded his head vigorously. "Oh, absolutely! I know Nii-sama can be really cold to you guys, but trust me when I say he does so much for me. Probably more than I will ever know. I wouldn't want any other older brother in the world, though." Hearing such a blunt statement caused Jounouchi's eyes to widen. He slowly turned his attention back to the passersby, taking the last two bites of takoyaki before tossing the empty container in a nearby trash bin. "Did you and your sister grow up together? I don't remember seeing her a lot of the time during all the dueling tournaments…"

Jou shook his head no. "Our parents split when we were kids," he slowly explained, watching Mokuba finish off his snack. "I got stuck with Pops, and Shizuka went with Mom."

"So is she still with your mom?" Mokuba asked, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Yeah. Dad's not...the best. It's just better for her ta be with Mom 'til she's old enough to move out on 'er own."

"Hmm…" Mokuba stood and tossed his container out. Jounouchi glanced up to see the sun beginning to set, and he pointed down towards the hotel. Mokuba nodded, and without a word, the two began heading back to their suite, footsteps echoing off the sleek, wooden planks of the boardwalk. For a boardwalk, Jounouchi noted, it was surprisingly clean.

"You ever away from Kaiba for a long time?" asked Jounouchi. "I mean, besides all the crazy crap that happened in high school?"

Mokuba shook his head. "Nii-sama always tried to keep us together. I don't remember much before the orphanage, but he was super popular with possible parents, and I, well, I wasn't. A lot of parents wanted just him and not me. But he wouldn't leave me behind and turned down a lot of offers. Then, when Gozaburo adopted us, he always made sure to protect me from the corporate stuff."

"And how old was Kaiba when the orphanage stuff happened?"

"8."

Jounouchi whistled as he glanced out at the ocean in the distance. "Not gonna lie, Mokuba, but that's pretty awesome of him to do that for ya."

"He said we were family, and he would never give me up for a new one," Mokuba explained. "I always felt bad, knowing that he could've gone before I could, but he would always cheer me up with a game of chess or playin' in the big sandbox." Placing his hands in the pockets of his shorts, Mokuba smiled and nodded. "Again, I know he treats you guys, well, not great, but for me, he's been the best brother I could ever ask for."

"You seem pretty open 'bout this stuff. Does Kaiba know you tell people these kinda things?"

"I don't just tell anybody, Jou. It's our private, family information. But…" Mokuba smiled and peeked up at Jounouchi. "I've kept your secret secret, and I know you'll keep some of our secrets secret, too."

"Ya sure 'bout that? Ya know I got a big mouth…"

Mokuba chuckled. "Yeah, but you're a good friend, Jou."

Not knowing what else to say after such a compliment, Jounouchi ended with, "So long as he's good to ya, that's all that matters." The two soon found themselves at the walkway leading into their hotel, and Mokuba slid his keycard through the reader, causing the door to pop open. "And for him to do all that for ya, that takes a good heart, no matter how shitty he is to us."

The two stepped into the elevator, and Jounouchi glanced down at his own keycard, avoiding looking at Mokuba. _Bein' asked to leave ya sibling behind…_ Jou shivered. _I mean, Mom made the decision for us, and it wasn't like I was happy 'bout it, but makin' it all on my own? When I was a kid? _The elevator stopped, and two stepped out into the hallway. The light from the sunset blended with the overhead lights that had since been turned on. Soon they reached their door, and Jounouchi swiped the card and strode into the suite. Tossing his bag on the sofa, he glanced out only to a double-take, his jaw dropping at the sight before him.

_Holy shit._

* * *

A half hour on the beach, half hour in the ocean, and a half hour in the shower. All to himself.

Kaiba didn't realize such a short amount of time could be so refreshing. Forgoing the swimwear after a long, warm shower for a pair of long, black shorts, white t-shirt, and his flip flops, he took a book out to the patio and plopped down into one of the reclining seats. A little glass table stood between the two seats, and off in the distance, he could see the vast ocean spreading out before him. Lights from the boardwalk combined with the lights from the suite, and he lit a small candle with a provided set of matches to stir the bugs away.

The waves hitting the coastline and a few conversations trailed up to the patio. Otherwise, it was silent.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he frowned upon seeing no texts from Mokuba, then remembered the kid was traveling with the blonde. _They'll be out all night at the arcade,_ he reflected, setting the phone down on the table. The thought of checking his email crossed his mind, but he quickly shooed it away and opened his book, leaning further back in his seat. He crossed his legs and soon found himself engrossed in the story, only noting the change in time by the fact that he had to take his sunglasses off.

Thus, upon hearing a knock at the glass door, he started up and quickly turned only to glare at his younger brother, who was cheekily sticking his tongue out at Kaiba. Kaiba watched as Mokuba slid the door open and stepped out, leaving the door open enough to reveal a shocked Jounouchi sitting on the sofa.

"What trouble did you two get into?" asked Kaiba, noting Jou's expression. Mokuba turned and burst out laughing before shaking his head.

"None, Seto, honestly!" he exclaimed. "We just got back from getting some takoyaki and walking the boardwalk."

"Did you walk the entire boardwalk already?"

"Nah, we didn't head up to the water park yet. Or the amusement park. Mostly just a few shops." Sliding into the other chair, Mokuba asked in a softer tone, "Did you get outside at all? Beyond the suite?"

Kaiba smirked and set his book down. "I went down to the beach for an hour. My clothing is hanging up in the bathroom, so if you need to move it, we can just put it in the dryer."

"We all goin' to the beach tomorrow morning?"

"Of course. I'll make us some breakfast before we head out, as well."

"Nice!" Mokuba swiftly turned and looked back at Jounouchi, who had since stood from the sofa and was now standing in the doorway. Kaiba noted how he still looked to be in a state of shock, however, and frowned at the blonde's expression. "Jou, Big Bro's gonna make us breakfast before we head out, so we don't need to go downstairs to that buffet we saw."

"Oh...cool…"

His frown deepened at Jounouchi's remark. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no!"

"Then why are you staring at me as though I have an alien on my shoulder?"

Releasing a short laugh, Jounouchi pointed and answered, "Kaiba, ya gotta rememba, I've only seen ya in those big, fancy trenchcoats of yours. Hell, I didn't even know ya owned a pair o' shorts!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, though he should have expected such a response. Recalling his promise to himself to play civil, he simply stood and followed Mokuba inside, making sure to blow out the candle first.

"So ya went to the beach wit'out us earlier?" asked Jou as he took a seat at the island. Kaiba walked around to the kitchen side, where he set the coffee maker to begin making half a pot.

"Just for an hour," Kaiba answered.

"Get in th' water at all?"

"A bit…"

"Mokuba prob' told ya, but we only did a bit of shoppin'."

Sighing and realizing he was stuck in this conversation, Kaiba slowly asked, "And did you buy anything?"

"Nah, not really. Saw a few arcades, though, we thought you'd wanna check out with us." Kaiba slowly nodded and took a mug from the cabinet. He really had to thank Mokuba for the hotel choice; it seemed he would need to do very little shopping. Silverware, plates, and cups were all provided, and there was even enough fresh food for their first two or so days here. He had also filled out the paperwork upon returning from the beach, passing the breakfast buffet and coupons offered for the local amusements, further solidifying the fact that he was truly here to enjoy himself.

_I don't deserve that kid sometimes,_ he thought as the coffee maker beeped twice. He poured himself a cup and turned to see the blonde staring. He frowned, took a sip, then stuttered, "Do you...want a cup?"

"Sure, I mean, if ye're offerin'." Quickly turning, Kaiba pulled out a cup from the cupboard and poured the blonde one. He then slid it across the island countertop, watching as Jounouchi blew a bit to chill it. He took a sip and smiled, causing Kaiba's eyebrows to knit together. "_You_ drink coffee?" Kaiba inquired, watching as the mutt took another sip.

"Sometimes. Oddly enough, I like it after work. Gives me a second boost o' energy in case I wanna go out with friends or somethin'."

"And where do you work?"

"Just at a local convenience store. Savin' up for tech school."

Kaiba blinked in shock as he repeated, "Technical school? As in, you wish to _return_ to school? I vaguely recall you were the one most asleep during classes, Jounouchi."

"Yeah, well, high school diploma ain't gonna pay the bills, 'specially for movin' out." Jounouchi took another sip, and Kaiba quickly glanced back to see Mokuba playing with the Switch on the sofa, engrossed in his video game. "So I figure, tech school's a safe bet." Taking a large swig of his own coffee, Kaiba sighed and walked around the island to sit on the sofa. He watched as Jounouchi sat on the remaining recliner, pulling his phone out as he did so. "Thanks for the coffee, Kaiba," he noted, smiling over at him. "This is waaay betta than anythin' I make at home."

Kaiba slowly nodded and watched as Jounouchi and Mokuba both soon became pulled into their technology. Relaxing slightly into the sofa, he decided to continue reading and pulled his book out only to hear the blonde say, "Hot damn, that's a big book! What're ya readin' that for?"

"Entertainment, Jounouchi," Kaiba remarked, biting his tongue to keep back the snide comment.

"What's it called?"

Kaiba held up the book, expecting little from the blonde, but his eyes widened in shock as Jounouchi read the English title. "_Seveneves? What's it about?_"

Kaiba blinked and peeked over at Mokuba, who nodded as if to say 'Told you so!' Returning his gaze to Jounouchi, the CEO said, in English, "_It's about a future in which Earth has been destroyed, and it follows the astronauts that try to preserve mankind._"

Without missing a beat, Jounouchi replied in English, "_Whoa, now THAT sounds kinda interestin'! Wish we read stuff like that in school, though the size of that book sure is somethin'._"

"_You've read books in English?_"

"_Only a few. Mom's got some at home to help Shizuka-_"

"Hey, only Japanese around me," Mokuba complained, pouting at the two. Kaiba smirked as Jounouchi chuckled.

"Gives you incentive to learn the English language now, doesn't it?" Kaiba pointed out, his smirk turning to a smile as Mokuba stuck his tongue out at him.

"English ain't that hard!" Jounouchi remarked. "I can teach ya anytime."

"Not now, though," remarked Mokuba, leaning back into the sofa. "I almost finished this level."

Jounouchi's laugh filled the room. "Kid's got priorities." Kaiba watched out of the corner of his eye as Jounouchi himself began to play a mobile game, and soon the room filled with a comfortable ambience of light video game music and the sipping of their coffee.

Kaiba mentally nodded, allowing himself to become engaged in his book once more. _Perhaps this arrangement won't be torture after all. _


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I'm going to be toning down Jounouchi's accent just a bit, as I think I had it a bit harsh in the earlier chapters. So if you notice a difference, that's on purpose.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Feeling sunlight across his face, Kaiba groaned and slowly rolled over in bed. His back cracked twice, and he groaned a second time before pushing himself up to a sitting position. Running a hand through his hair, he grabbed his phone and unplugged it, checking the time.

7:30am. To most, that would have been their normal time to wake up, perhaps even early. But for Kaiba, he had slept in almost 3 hours.

It was the first time in months he woke up feeling so refreshed.

Mokuba was still sound asleep, one arm over his face and the other dangling over the edge of the bed. Being as quiet as he could be, Kaiba crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom, checking his swimwear. _Completely dry,_ he noted, happy to have thought to throw them into the dryer before heading to bed. He swiftly changed into the same swim trunks and rash guard t-shirt as before, then stepped out into the combined living room and kitchen.

He popped open the refrigerator door and examined its contents. Within seconds, he formulated his plan, and he quickly took out some eggs and bacon. He double-checked the cabinets for rice, found a bag, and pulled it down.

_It's been so long since I had a decent, large breakfast,_ he reflected as he washed the rice and set it in the rice cooker, which he found underneath the sink. He then took out two pans and set the bacon in, being careful to avoid splashing oil and fat. Then the eggs. He pulled out two, then remembered Jounouchi also needed to eat and added a third.

_When was the last time I cooked for anyone? _he thought as he cracked the eggs open. _It's not that I don't know how to do it. I simply never have the time. _Hearing the eggs sizzle, he sighed and wondered, _For how early I always wake up, I never have time to make even breakfast. _

Hearing footsteps, he called back, "Mokuba, how do you want your eggs?"

"Uh, scrambled?"

Kaiba's eyes widened, and he turned to see Jounouchi yawning and stretching his arms above his head. Seeing Kaiba's shocked expression, he laughed and slid into one of the island seats. "I, uh, think Mokuba's still asleep."

Kaiba returned his gaze to the food, making sure to flip the bacon.

"But damn, man, the beds here are soooooo soft," Jounouchi continued, yawning a second time. Without thinking, Kaiba pointed at the coffee maker.

"Start preparing a pot if you're going to keep yawning."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Jounouchi bounced out of his seat and walked over to the cabinets, which were right next to Kaiba. Immediate regret filled the CEO as the blonde struggled to stay out of Kaiba's way, but as though sensing he was a nuisance, Jounouchi rapidly filled the new filter and turned the machine on before backing out and returning to his seat. He inhaled and slowly exhaled, smiling at Kaiba and resting his cheek against his hand. "Didn't take you to be one of them iron chefs, Kaiba."

"It's breakfast, Jounouchi. Not that terribly difficult of a meal to make."

"You definitely haven't had Yuug's cooking, then. He's tried to make us dinner so many times that we've memorized the local ramen shop's number."

"You know, Jounouchi, I really could not care less about Yuugi Motou's cooking habits."

"A'ight, a'ight, just trying to be polite, man."

The smell of coffee suddenly filled the room, and Kaiba slowly inhaled the fresh scent. At the same time, the rice cooker beeped, signalling the full meal was ready. Realizing that Jounouchi was indeed behaving, he muttered a small, "Forget it," and turned once more. "You said scrambled eggs for you?"

Jou's eyes widened. "Yeah."

"You aren't allergic to pork, are you?"

"I'll eat as much bacon as you put in front of me."

"Three slices each."

"Sounds good."

Pulling plates out, Kaiba quickly scooped some scrambled eggs and rice on the plate, then set three slices of bacon. He slid it across the island to Jounouchi, then pulled out enough silverware for all three of them. He watched as Jou leaned forward and inhaled the steam floating up from the food. "Mmm, Kaiba, this smells delicious." Kaiba himself felt his stomach rumble, and he quickly filled his own plate and placed it in front of the seat next to Jounouchi. He then turned, grabbed two cups from the previous evening, and filled them with coffee, setting them in front of each plate. By now, Jounouchi was already a quarter of the way through his meal. He pointed down at his plate as Kaiba finally took his seat to begin eating. "Who knew you could be such a good host?" Jounouchi remarked, taking a large bite of bacon. "This is seriously good, man. Like, _seriously_ good."

Kaiba took a bite of bacon. "Glad it won't be going to waste."

"You don't like eating the breakfast buffet stuff?"

"I don't need a heart attack by age 30. There's far too much grease used to make it appetizing for that type of food to be healthy for you."

"Since when did you care about personal health? I mean, sittin' in front of that computer can't be great for you."

"I do try to take an hour a day to jog on a treadmill," Kaiba stated, shocked by the fact that he felt he needed to defend himself.

"Really?!" Jou took a large swig of his coffee, then returned his surprised gaze to Kaiba. "Is that, like, a new thing, or have ya always done that?"

"Relatively new. Perhaps the past year?" Kaiba shrugged. "Becoming unhealthy would be a burden to Mokuba, and KaibaCorp wouldn't run smoothly under someone who's personally unfit, whether it be physical or mental."

"Damn, man. That's almost a sensitive thing ta think."

"What does that mean?"

"Just means you're caring about people and things other than yourself. Not a bad thing, just kind of a surprise."

Before he could respond, the sound of footsteps caught his ear, and he leaned forward to see Mokuba yawning and waving to the two. "Mornin'..." he muttered, causing Jounouchi to chuckle.

"Mornin' kid. Not a morning person, I take it?"

"That's all Seto there…"

Kaiba watched as Mokuba grabbed a plate and slowly piled food on it. He took a long look at the coffee maker, and Kaiba, smirking, noted, "You can have a cup this morning. You'll need the energy for the beach."

"Sweeeet…"

Jounouchi laughed as Mokuba barely managed to pour himself a cup without spilling it and took his seat next to Kaiba. Seto watched as he whispered a light 'itadakimasu' before digging into his food.

He felt his heart skip a beat, realizing he had cooked a proper meal for his younger brother for the first time in years, and quickly returned to his own meal.

* * *

"WE'RE AT THE BEACH!"

Jounouchi burst out laughing as Mokuba sprinted towards the water only to shrivel back with a shout, "HOLY HELL IT'S COLD!"

Hearing Kaiba sigh behind him merely added to the situation, and Jounouchi nearly dropped the bag containing snacks and water bottles as he pointed and laughed at Mokuba. "What did the kid think would happen?"

"Who knows?" Kaiba retorted, setting up the rented umbrella before lying two massive, comfy towels down over the sand. Grabbing the bag from Jounouchi, he set it down between the towels before tossing his flip flops off. Jounouchi himself took his sandals off, wiggling his toes and smiling widely at the feeling the warm sand. Fortunately he had already asked Mokuba to help him put sunscreen on, and he held his arms out as the sun's warm rays hit his back only for the ocean breeze to immediately cool his skin. He had gone with the black pair of trunks for today, and the idea of jumping into the water made him smile widely.

He was surprised, however, as he watched Kaiba put his sunglasses away and stand up from the towel. "What, you're getting in the water, too?"

"That _is_ what one does at the beach, correct?"

Jounouchi slowly nodded, quickly turning to look away. _And here I hoped Moneybags would just stay at the damn hotel, maybe sit up on the patio in those swim shorts. _He watched Mokuba slowly wading out and walked up to the edge where the water lapped at the sand. _This kid is gonna get it. He just _had_ to know Kaiba would come outside with us. Wearing his sexy swim wear and looking hot as hell. And no wonder! Yeah, it's an hour a day on the treadmill, but dude...come on. Give me a break._

He glanced back to see Kaiba approaching him, piercing blue eyes scanning the water, brown locks of hair shifting in the breeze. Jounouchi turned back to Mokuba, who was already out far enough for the water to lap at his waist. _And now I can add "makes a mean breakfast" to his list. Fuckin' hell, Kaiba, pick a side. You're either a douchebag or a sexy, caring guy. You don't get to be both, shithead._

"Don't zone out too long, or the sharks will get you."

"Ehhh?!" Jumping in shock only to realize how stupid he must've looked, Jounouchi glared and dipped his hand in the water, sending a small splash Kaiba's way. "Piss off, man. Sharks ain't cool to joke about."

"Like we would go to a beach that was prone to shark attacks." Jounouchi blinked, realizing Kaiba himself was wading out into the water, the waves lapping up to his knees. Jou wondered why the CEO chose to wear a shirt and shorts combo. It wasn't like he was going surfing or anything.

Then again, maybe it was for the best. Jou didn't think he could handle a shirtless CEO right now.

Stepping out in the cold water to divert his attention, Jounouchi smiled at the blend of warmth from the sun and sand mixed with the cold water. He quickly walked out, pushing against the waves, all the way out to Mokuba, the water reaching above his knees. "Hey kiddo, havin' fun?"

Mokuba turned and shivered. "It's sooo cold."

"Yeah, well, ocean water tends ta be like that."

"How does Seto even do it?"

"Huh?" Glancing back, Jou's eyes widened as he watched Kaiba kneel into the ocean, letting the water come up to his shoulders. His eyes were closed, and Jounouchi swore he saw the brunette's shoulders rise and fall with a large breath before he reopened his eyes, stood, and walked out into the water.

"Only way you get used to the cold," he explained, noticing both their shocked expressions.

Jounouchi slowly started to bend his knees, but he shivered and stood back up. "Uh, yeah, no thanks, dude."

"Hmph."

The condescension in that one syllable caused Jounouchi's eyes to flare. "A'ight, Kaiba, ya think you're so tough." Stepping further out into the water, Jounouchi flinched at a sudden wave but persevered, going out until the water was up to his stomach. He glanced over to see Kaiba standing next to him, smirking and shaking his head.

"Cold yet?"

Jou could feel his arms shaking slightly, but he shook his head. "Nah man. Feels great."

"Good. Then this wave shouldn't hurt."

"Wha-" Before he could respond, Jou felt the coldest, sharpest wave slap him in the shoulder, practically knocking him backwards. He dug his feet into the sand to stand his ground, but the water reached up to his ears, splashing his face. Spitting out the salty water, he coughed twice before looking up. "What the hell, Kaiba? What'd ya do that for?"

Kaiba had also clearly been hit, the tips of his brown hair now dark from the water. Rather than shivering, however, he stood tall, arms crossed over his chest and a smug smirk across his lips. "I did nothing, Jounouchi. That's nature for you."

"Grr…" Standing tall, Jounouchi went to respond when another large splash hit him in the back. Completely unexpected, it pushed Jou forward, his feet giving out from under him. He lunged forward, moving with the waves as his mother taught when he was young, and he brushed past Kaiba and Mokuba further inland.

Turning around once he felt the sand underneath, he saw that the wave had also pushed back the Kaiba brothers a bit. Mokuba was laughing heartily at Jou, while Kaiba turned and trudged back out into the ocean. Jounouchi stood and rushed back, smiling down at Mokuba as he did so. "Your brother is a jerk."

"I heard that," Kaiba called back. Jou looked up to see Kaiba be hit by a large wave, the water going over his head. Just as Jou had, Kaiba swam inland with the wave, letting the current take him towards the two. By now his hair was soaking wet, and Jou watched as the brunette wiped his eyes before standing. "I'm going farther out. Mokuba, don't go out above your shoulders."

"You got it, Seto."

Jou watched the two nod before Kaiba turned and continued out into the water. Feeling the adrenaline rush, Jou glanced down at Mokuba before asking, "Mind if I follow your brother?"

"If you like big waves, go for it."

Pushing against the ocean water, Jou wadded all the way out until the water reached his chest. Kaiba was treading water, his arms moving this way and that, eyes staring out and examining the incoming waves. He smirked upon seeing Jou and asked, "You think you're ready for these waves?"

"Hey man, I can handle myself."

"We shall see about that."

Bending his knees, Jou began to wade himself, letting the water carry him about. He peeked over to see Kaiba and smirked, mentally shaking his head. "Hey Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for breakfast."

Kaiba quickly turned to look, then shrugged. It may have been the sun, but for a split second, Jou thought he saw a blush rise to the CEO's cheeks.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: I don't own the licenses to any of the video game/arcade games listed in this chapter or throughout the story.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

It was around 11:00 that the trio decided to pack their things, grab lunch, and start tackling the arcades. Jou had wondered what the two famous brothers would do in public, poking at the idea of them dressing incognito. Kaiba had openly scoffed at the idea, but when he walked out of his room, Jou realized he was closer to the truth than the CEO would admit.

"Damn, Moneybags, didn't ever picture ya looking normal."

Standing in the hallway was Kaiba, donning a pair of black jeans with a light green, v-neck t-shirt. An expensive watch hugged his right wrist, and Jou could see the sunglasses attached to his front pocket. Jou himself had changed out of his swimming trunks and into a pair of khaki shorts and a yellow t-shirt. The blonde watched as Kaiba took a seat at the island, clearly waiting for his younger brother. "Did you think I would be walking around in my swimwear?" Kaiba countered, glancing over at him.

"No, but again, I've only seen ya in those fancy trenchcoats." Jounouchi couldn't help but take in the moody brunette, and before he could stop himself, he muttered, "You look good."

Jounouchi immediately felt his cheeks redden, but to his utter shock, Kaiba's sarcastic comment didn't come in the form of an antagonistic threat. Instead, the CEO smirked, turned to look at Jou directly, and countered, "Compared to any other time?"

"Pfft. You know what I mean, Kaiba. You look freakin' normal." Breaking eye contact before he could get himself into more trouble, Jounouchi looked out the glass doors of the patio to the town beyond. "So, uh, where are we going for lunch?"

"There's a sushi bar attached to an arcade just a block north of us," Kaiba stated. "We'll start there."

"And how much do we got for the arcade? I have maybe…2000 yen?"

The laugh that erupted from the CEO was a combination of condescension and actual humor, and Jou whipped his head around, jaw dropping. Kaiba was still looking directly at him, clearly doing his best to calm himself. His smile refused to cooperate, however, and he quickly had to hide his expression behind his hand. "Jounouchi, if you think we're _only_ spending 2000 yen in an arcade, you're going to be sorely unprepared."

"And what makes ya say that?"

Before Kaiba could respond, the sounds of footsteps reached Jounouchi's ear, and he watched as Mokuba plummeted down the hallway, waving his arms in the air. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" he exclaimed, panting as though he ran a mile. "Couldn't pick out a shirt."

"You're fine, Mokuba." Kaiba stood, and Jounouchi followed suit, turning to look at the two Kaiba brothers. Pointing at Jou, Kaiba noted, "But you need to explain to the blonde our arcade policies before he makes himself a bigger fool than he already is." Mokuba smiled and nodded, and Jou watched as Kaiba grabbed his wallet and keycard before heading out the door. Before they were fully out, Kaiba quickly turned as though remembering something and pointed directly at Jou, his finger inches from the blonde's face. "Just one thing. I don't care what games you play, what all you do, but if I see you at a pachinko machine, I'll personally haul you away to an _actual_ game. We don't gamble."

Jounouchi's eyes widened in shock as a sudden, massive wave of respect for Kaiba flooded him. "Nah, man, no worries. I, uh...can't say that I like gambling."

"Good."

Jou blinked, glanced down at Mokuba, then followed the two brothers out of the room and to the elevator. As they stepped in, Jou peeked over at Kaiba, who was putting his sunglasses on.

He knew why what Kaiba said mattered so much, but at the same time, he had no idea why it mattered so much. Rather than reflect on it, he mentally shrugged and thought, _Today really is my lucky day._

* * *

"Is that all for today, sir?"

Kaiba handed over his card and muttered, "Yes, that's perfect."

"All right. Your total comes to 24,000 yen even. We'll split this evenly along the three cards, as requested. You can only use this card at this particular arcade; however, if you plan to stay longer than a day, you can carry your balance over."

Kaiba nodded in understanding, then glanced back at Jou. "You hear that? Don't lose this card, either."

Jounouchi merely stared, dumbfounded, as Kaiba put what literally amounted to two days' worth of shifts on three separate cards, all for the sake of playing video games. _Reminder that this guy is on a freaking whole other level than the rest of us,_ Jounouchi reflected. _How many games is he even planning on playing?!_

Kaiba stared at him for a long minute, confusion across his face as he took in Jou's shocked expression. Finally, he asked, "Mokuba did explain to you how serious we become with games, correct?" Leaning back as the cashier continued to prepare their cards, he added, "Duel Monsters isn't the only game I'm serious about."

"Clearly, dude."

"And remember," Kaiba added, pointing at the blonde. "No pachinko machines."

Hearing the cashier set the cards on the table, Jou watched as Kaiba quickly swiped them and passed the cards around to each of them. "Pachinko machines are in the back, Nii-sama," Mokuba observed. "Looks like racing games are in the front."

"Then we'll go there first." Kaiba smirked over at Jou. "Care to lose?"

"Yo man, you clearly never saw me in a racing game before," Jou retorted, returning the smirk. "Don't think you'll beat me that easily."

"Then pick one out, and we'll see."

Jounouchi's eyes widened, hearing Kaiba's dueling persona coming through with the challenge. _And I'm more than happy to oblige._ Jounouchi felt his heart skip a beat, feeling his own competitive nature rising, and he quickly glanced around the building. They were surrounded by all manner of video games, ranging from shooting to racing to pinball to music and dance. The sounds and lights coming from every direction made it hard to pinpoint individual games, but he quickly found an open racing seat. Like a little kid, Jounouchi raced forward, hoping that some punk wouldn't steal his "claimed" game. Finding three free Mario Kart seats, he slid into one and waited for Kaiba to sit in the game next to him. Mokuba took the third seat.

He waited for Kaiba to make a snarky comment about the childish, colorful displays, but to his surprise, the CEO swiped the card in the reader. Mokuba did the same, and not wanting to be left out, Jounouchi swiped his own card.

_Holy shit,_ he thought as the game came to life, the adorable noises emitting from the speakers. _Kaiba let me pick our first arcade game. Is that...a kind gesture? From him? _He peeked over to see Kaiba's hands on the wheel, a smirk that was more smile than the CEO would ever admit across his lips. _Just who the hell died and took over his body?_

"Pick a car, Jounouchi, else it'll do it for you," Kaiba taunted, causing Jounouchi to blush. Returning his attention to the screen, he quickly picked his character, took his personal photo, and leaned back in the seat. The screens came to life, and Jou laughed at Kaiba's image, which was just the top of his head.

"Nice photo," Jou remarked.

"Still better than yours."

_Yeah, yeah. We'll see how fancy you are after this! 3...2...1…_

Jou stepped on the pedal, flooring it despite it being a simple arcade game.

Mokuba had picked an easy track, with few turns and fewer tricks, but that meant more room for item usage. And Jounouchi learned, to his utter dismay, that Kaiba was no pushover. Every time Jou managed to catch up, Kaiba would launch an attack or use an environmental trick to boost himself forward. At one point Jou even tried to push Kaiba off the map, only to have them both fall off.

"You absolute child," scolded Kaiba, shooting Jou a glare that to anyone else would've meant certain death. Mokuba was laughing beside him; he had barely been a contender but seemed to be watching his brother and Jounouchi's antics more. Jou stuck his tongue out, and the two managed to finish the race in 3rd and 5th places. Mokuba was in 7th, but the cheeky grin on his face showed he approved of their combat.

Jou smiled and leaned back in his seat. Placing his hands behind his head, he chuckled and shot Kaiba an amused look. "Well wasn't that fun?"

To his surprise, Kaiba swiped his card again, then turned to look at Jou. "We're doing a redo," he stated with a serious tone that didn't match the characters laughing on the screen. "That bullshit of pushing me off was amateurish. You're going to have to do better than that."

Holding his hands up, Jounouchi swiped his card again. "You in, Mokuba?" he called over.

"Oh yeah, I'm not missing this for _anything_!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Same route, same characters," Kaiba dictated.

Jounouchi couldn't repress the laugh. "Alright, _Moneybags_, you got it." Realizing he could accomplish more by being a pain than an actual opponent, he tried really, _really_ hard to get Kaiba to fall off the edge with him again but to no avail. It landed him in last place, but the looks Kaiba would shoot him made it worth every yen spent. Kaiba managed to get to second place after Jounouchi successfully waited 'til the last second to use an item on him, however, and the CEO swiped his card once more as the round ended. "You like this game?" inquired Jou, his eyebrow rising in surprise.

"I'm not letting you keep me from getting first," Kaiba explained. His tone was harsher than expected for an arcade, but from Jou's previous interactions with the brunette, he knew it wasn't as harsh as it could have been. "And I don't move on from a game until I've beaten it."

Jounouchi slowly leaned forward and swiped his card again. "Well, I guess I'll just have to do my best to beat you over and over again," he noted, shifting to get comfy in the seat.

"By your previous standings, I'd say you'll be here longer than our vacation, Jounouchi."

"Don't forget, if I keep using items on ya, you'll be here awhile, too."

"You two have fun," Mokuba stated, standing from his seat. "I'm going to play another game."

Jounouchi watched the kid stand up and leave before returning his attention to the screen. For a split second, he stopped to look at Kaiba, whose eyes were glued to the screen in front of him. And while he wasn't smiling widely, he wasn't necessarily scowling, either. His gaze darted across the screen, his eyes glowing from both the lights from the monitor and his own determination.

Hearing the race track load up, Jounouchi returned his attention to his seat, damned and determined to make Kaiba's racing adventure a living hell. _It's finally time ta get some payback for all those insults from years ago._

* * *

Kaiba sighed heavily and leaned back in the seat. It had taken an embarrassing seven more rounds, but he managed to score a first place victory despite the persistent blonde's attempts to sabotage him. "I couldn't say this before, Jounouchi, because my brother was here…" He turned and pointed at the blonde, who was now looking at him, "But you. Are an asshole."

Jounouchi burst out laughing as Kaiba stood from the seat, stretching his legs ever so slightly. The blonde stood as well, his cheeky grin still across his lips. "Yeah, well, someone's gotta knock ya down a peg or two." Walking around the machine to face Kaiba, Jou asked, "Did'ya have fun, though? I mean, that's the most important part."

In reality, Kaiba _did_ have fun. Most arcade games were a walk in the park for him, but shockingly, having Jou be just a thorn in his side made him use a few new strategies. Rather than admitting it, however, he simply shrugged and glanced around before pointing at a shooter game. "I'm going to tackle this one," he stated. "Feel free to play whatever."

Breaking away, Kaiba strolled down the aisle to the House of the Dead game, smirking at the old graphics. He quickly swiped his card and pulled the gun out of the cartridge, only to be surprised when Jounouchi also swiped his card. "Just what are you doing?" he asked, blinking in shock at the blonde.

Jounouchi picked up the imitation shotgun and smirked. "Joining ya."

"You can't sabotage me in this game-"

"Who says I wanted to sabotage ya?" Jounouchi's smirk turned to a genuine smile. "You just happened to steal the game I wanted to play next. And I mean, it's 2 player, after all."

Sighing in defeat, Kaiba picked up the plastic, red handgun. He had hoped the mutt would go elsewhere, but he wasn't going to argue and make a scene. Instead, he pointed the gun forward and muttered, "I choose the levels and ways we go."

"Dude, I got it. You think I haven't figured it out yet that you're kind of a control freak?"

"I'm not…" Sighing and shaking his head, Kaiba muttered, "Whatever," before aiming his gun. Soon the screen was filled with zombies, and he cleared the room out with ease. To his surprise, Jounouchi was also rather competent at the game, even saving them from a trap at one point in the level.

So when Jounouchi was hit by what even Kaiba thought was an incredibly ludicrous shot, he felt his body go on autopilot and swiped his card to revive the blonde's character. Jounouchi went to speak, but Kaiba, covering himself, simply stated, "I'm not dying because the game chose to knock you out early. Now start shooting."

Jounouchi did, and the two managed to make it through the entire game in a top record time. Setting the guns back in the holsters, Kaiba turned to see Jounouchi smiling at him, hand raised for a high five. "Nice work, dude," he stated, his hand awkwardly raised. "Mokuba was right, man. You don't fool around in those games. I always thought arcade games would be beneath you, but it seems like you just enjoy video games, period."

Kaiba slowly nodded, wishing the blonde would drop his hand. He soon did, then turned to look down the aisle. "So, uh, what other games you got in mind?"

"I'm going to find Mokuba," Kaiba stated. "By now, he'll have found the air hockey table."

"A'ight. I'mma tackle the pinball machines."

Nodding, the CEO walked away, scanning the aisles. Sure enough, his brother was playing a game near the air hockey tables. He quickly approached and poked his shoulder. Mokuba glanced up and smirked. "You didn't kill him, did you?" Mokuba asked, looking around for Jounouchi.

"He went to play something else," Kaiba explained. "Up for a round of air hockey?"

"Sure!" The two quickly approached an empty table, and as Mokuba swiped his card, he leaned forward and said in a sly tone, "You looked like you were havin' fun at the zombie game with Jou, Nii-sama."

Kaiba waved his hand, though for some reason he felt his cheeks slightly warm at the thought. "He wasn't terrible," he admitted, taking his position at the end.

"I figured. You even used to tell _me_ to leave you alone so you could finish the game."

"That was once, and you were downright terrible at that game, if memory serves me right."

Mokuba chuckled and nodded. "Still, I'm happy we're all having fun."

Kaiba's lips parted as his brother got out the puck and set it on the table. Before he could respond, however, Mokuba shot the puck across, and Kaiba quickly turned his attention to the game at hand.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you very much to everyone for the reviews, favorites, and views! If you really like my writing, you can check out "The NPC Store," a website where I post character creations for story-telling games. Posting on there keeps me pretty busy, hence why I only update the fanfic once per week. **

**Anywho, thanks again!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

It wasn't until 20:00 that the trio returned to their hotel room, stuffed from a dinner at a local café and exhausted from their hours spent in the arcade. They only managed to conquer the one, but Kaiba found that to be an exciting challenge, knowing there were at least three more arcades left on Mokuba's list.

_He's going to sleep well tonight,_ Kaiba reflected, remembering his brother yawning in the elevator. Mokuba had gone straight to the bathroom to shower and 'lie down,' meaning he would be asleep by 21:00, if he even made it that far. Jounouchi had gone to his room, as well, leaving Kaiba alone. He thought about reading again, but the idea of seeing the hotel's pool entered his mind, and he determined to check if it was devoid of people, granting him some further alone time.

Leaving a note on the island detailing where he would be, Kaiba changed into a new set of black swim trunks and gray rash guard t-shirt, then took the elevator back down to the main lobby. He passed by the expansive dining room, which was being cleaned by staff, and entered the private pool area.

He mentally smiled. It was completely empty.

A small hot tub to his far left seemed enticing, but instead he set his things down on a nearby plastic recliner and kneeled down, dipping his legs into the pool water. It was cold, but Kaiba didn't show it as he let his legs get used to the temperature. Instead, he stared down at his own reflection, seeing the slight tan forming already.

All by himself, in the silence of the pool area, Kaiba let himself smile a bit. _My first full day of vacation, _he reflected. _Five more days to go. _

He glanced over at his phone and sighed. _I should really check, just to make sure there are no emergencies waiting for me… But Mokuba… _

His smile vanished. _Mokuba doesn't want me to check into the corporation. At all. But what if there's something wrong? What if someone is trying to sabotage my work, even as I sit here?_ He leaned forward, setting his chin in the palm of his hand. _No, my secretary would contact me if there was an absolute emergency. I can certainly trust her to have a panic attack at the slightest threat to my superiority in the company. And she's not the only one on high alert. Three managers know where I'll be and how to contact me if anything should go horribly wrong. And I purposefully put two sectors on standby until I return to avoid complications. Everything will be fine. Everything...will be fine. _

He felt the doubt slithering its way into his skull and mentally groaned. Suddenly wanting full silence, he swiftly pushed himself off the edge, his body spasmed for a brief second as the cold water surrounded him. But for that brief second, it cleared his mind, forcing the thoughts of work away. He rushed back to the surface, wiped his hair back, and opened his eyes, turning at the sound of footsteps.

Standing next to his belongings was Jounouchi.

Jounouchi wasn't looking at him, but instead was setting his things down next to Kaiba's gear. He, too was dressed in swimwear, but unlike Kaiba, it seemed the blonde had simply put back on what he wore that morning. Kaiba watched as Jou approached the hot tub and slid in, recoiling once and muttering a small "Nyeh" at the hot water before sinking into the tub. The CEO waited for the blonde to say something, but he didn't, and his eyes widened as the silence continued to envelop them. Kaiba dove back under the water, feeling the cold waves against him, and rose back to the surface before swimming towards the shallower end. Finding a wall, he leaned against it and relaxed, letting his shoulder's sag as the pool's controlled waves hit against his chest.

He stayed like this for a few minutes, consistently expecting the mutt to ruin the quiet with a stupid question that never came. Finally, he glanced over to see Jou leaning back, resting against the wall of the hot tub, minding his own business. He could only see the back of his head and wondered if the mutt was falling asleep. _Mokuba must have told him to keep to himself,_ he thought, his mental smile doing its best to show itself, much to his dismay. _Though I must admit, he hasn't been terrible to have around. He even gave me a run for my money in the arcade…_

Kaiba smirked. _Or at least, he tried to._

Turning, Kaiba pulled himself out of the pool and wrung the cuffs of his trousers out before approaching the hot tub. He scoffed upon seeing the blonde's eyes closed, his mouth slightly parted. He, too, was developing a tan, which suited the blonde much more than it did Kaiba. Tapping his shoulder with a light kick, Kaiba noted, "Better not fall asleep and drown in there."

Jou slowly opened his eyes into a glare. "I ain't gonna drown, Moneybags," he retorted. "Just never been in a hot tub before."

"I'd imagine not," Kaiba stated. He stood there awkwardly for a minute, wondering if he should tell the blonde he was planning to leave, only for Jou to push himself to the other wall so he could easily look up at the CEO.

"Come on in, man," he stated, waving towards where he had been sitting. "This shit's awesome." Kaiba pursed his lips together even as he slowly kneeled down and slid into the hot water. He stretched his legs, feeling the bubbles unravel any tension left in his muscles, and leaned back against the wall. "You got a hot tub at your mansion, Kaiba?" inquired the blonde, who was still looking at him.

"Yes, though we hardly use it," Kaiba explained. "Mokuba will use the pool during his summer vacation, but I simply don't have the time."

"Indoor pool?"

Kaiba raised his eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"Because yer pasty white ass wouldn't like bein' out all day in the sun, I'd imagine."

A laugh emitted from his lips before he could contain it, and Kaiba quickly raised his hand to his mouth to stop himself. He mentally noted that was, at the very least, the second time today he had to do that. "I don't mind the sun as much as people seem to believe, I will have you know," he stated. "There's a reason one of my walls in my office is simply window space. And no, it's not to look over the domain of Domino as though I was some vampiric lord."

Jou giggled in response. "Could'a fooled us, Kaiba."

Waving the comment away, Kaiba slid ever so slightly further into the water, letting the warmth envelop him. He tried to keep his eyes open, but after swimming and walking all day, the exhaustion was starting to catch up. He felt his eyelids becoming heavy and quickly dove down into the water only to shoot back up.

Jou splashed him, causing Kaiba to blink in shock. "What was that for, man? You just splashed me."

"Idiot. It was to keep from…" Catching himself, Kaiba wiped the water from his eyes and waved again. Jou chuckled once more.

"From falling asleep, right? Told ya it feels awesome. Wish I had one of these for after work."

Kaiba scoffed at the notion. "Because I'm sure your job is incredibly stressful."

"Nah, it's not. But biking to work every day hurts my legs sometimes."

Kaiba frowned, peeking his eyes open. "Wouldn't it be easier to take a bus or train?"

"It would, but it'd be more expensive. And I gotta save money for me and my sis."

"I see…" _Then how could you afford to come on this trip?_ Kaiba wondered, though he decided now wasn't an appropriate time to ask such a question. Besides, he was already noticing a pattern between his younger brother and the blonde that would answer him. _Mokuba has been paying for quite a few of his expenses, and it was his idea to bring the mutt along in the first place. More than likely, Mokuba struck a deal with him in order to bring him along. _But that begged one very small question.

_Why?_

"I was surprised you weren't out on the patio readin' that big book you brought along," Jou remarked, picking slightly at his fingernails as he spoke.

"I would have if there was anyone here," Kaiba answered.

"You often read books in English?"

"Yes, but only because I need to know English as well as Japanese for company matters."

"You know any other languages?" Holding up six fingers, Kaiba nodded, causing the blonde's eyes to widen. "Damn, Kaiba, that's pretty epic. I mean, I knew you weren't stupid, but that's a lot. Why so many?"

"One for each country our company is located in. I'm not completely fluent in two or three, but I know the languages well enough to be considered moderately fluent."

"Do you speak to anyone in English? I mean, like, regularly, as a friend?"

"I speak to people at work. Representatives from American and English corporations."

"But nobody in, like, friendly conversation?"

"There's no need for that."

Jou smirked and, switching to English, asked, "_So if I called you a dickstain motherfucking ass-"_

Kaiba's jaw dropped, and before he knew what he was doing, he sent a tidal wave of a splash the blonde's way with his arm, shouting in English, "_Don't speak like that in a public place, you moron_!"

Jou was howling with laughter, rubbing the water from his eyes. "_But you knew what I was saying!_" he exclaimed, smiling like he just learned a deep, dark secret. "_What kinda literature are you even readin' if you knew what I meant?_"

Kaiba scoffed. "_Just because a book has mature language in it doesn't mean you need to shout it across a hot tub._"

"_Meh, there's no one else here. Who's gonna complain?_"

Kaiba sighed and shook his head at the blonde's idiocy. "_I swear to God, if you are teaching Mokuba that kind of language-_"

"Hey, whoa there," interrupted Jou, holding his hands up in an innocent gesture. Kaiba noted how he had switched back to Japanese, as well. "I don't even wanna know what would happen if Mokuba told ya I taught him anythin' like that. So no, I may be dumb, but I ain't stupid. All Mokuba asks me about is his grammar lessons."

"And I'll wager you just give him the soundest of advice," Kaiba retorted, sarcasm lacing his every word.

"I at least teach him to use pronouns and words like "a" and "the" regularly."

Kaiba sighed. "Yes, he does struggle with articles…"

"He seems to really wanna learn the language, though. You know why that is?"

"He wants to study abroad in London at some point, and he has made some good friends with several co-workers and contractors who are from England and America. I believe he truly wants to use it in his career, but unfortunately, he has always struggled with languages."

"Unlike you."

"Learning six languages wasn't my choice, Jounouchi."

"Then whose was it?"

Kaiba waved his hand in the air. "It was simply required for one destined to take over KaibaCorp. That's all there is to it."

"Did you ever learn anything just for the fun of it?"

"How do you think I managed to 100% that zombie game?"

"I dunno. You always were overly protective of your title as champion with Duel Monsters. Figured it just carried over to the arcade, as well."

"That is...partially true. But no, gaming was always something that I enjoyed. Else I would not have turned the company into a gaming corporation in the first place." Standing up in the tub, Kaiba pushed himself out and stood, once again wringing excess water from his trunks. He walked over to his wallet, phone and keycard, hearing Jou's footsteps behind him. He turned and watched as the blonde, dripping across the tile flooring, approached him and grabbed his towel, wiping off his legs.

"So what _was_ KaibaCorp before you made it all about games?" asked Jounouchi, looking up with a curious expression. "I mean, I never heard of the company before you took it over. I imagine is was pretty big even then?"

"Look it up if you're curious," Kaiba shot back, sliding into his flip flops. "I have no interest in explaining the company's past before my takeover."

"Sheesh, touchy subject, much?"

"More so that it's simply not worth bringing up."

Moving to walk past him, Kaiba was somewhat upset when the blonde managed to catch up to him. His exhaustion had let him run his mouth too much, he reflected. He was telling the blonde a lot more than necessary. The two stepped out into the lobby, then into the elevator, swiping their cards to take them to the appropriate floor.

"Ya know," Jounouchi muttered, drawing his words out slightly. "We should totally prank your brother. Like, spend all mornin' or somethin' just talking in English."

"I want to encourage him to use English, not wear him down with it," Kaiba retorted.

"A'ight, then just an hour or two. I dunno, we should definitely do something, though."

The doors opened, and the two stepped out into the hallway. "We'll see, Jounouchi." Swiping his card in the reader, Kaiba stepped into their hotel room, immediately noting the silence that greeted them. He smirked, tossed his things on the island counter, then walked down the hallway, peeking into their room.

Sure enough, Mokuba was dead asleep in bed. The sound of Jounouchi's door opening and closing reached the brunette's ears, confirming he was indeed alone again. Kaiba slowly approached his brother's bed, kneeling down to get a good look at him. "You've done so well," he muttered, ruffling his thick, black hair ever so slightly. "I'm so lucky to have you."

He truly was. Kaiba knew a vacation such as this would have never been possible on his own. _And not only did he plan this whole thing, even with tests and school activities to contend with, but he's paid for a significant amount of it from his own funds. Just to give us both a time to relax and enjoy ourselves. _Even though he was the older brother, Kaiba couldn't help but feel humbled by Mokuba. _He's going to be okay,_ Kaiba would always tell himself. _Through all the bullshit we've been through, through all the trauma I endured years ago, he will be okay. And that's all that matters. _

Standing from his position, Kaiba turned and quickly exited the room to take a shower, gently closing the door behind him. He, too, could feel he would sleep well tonight.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

Jounouchi sat at the island silently, scrolling on his phone and letting his gaze wander to the back of the CEO-turned-chef's head. Kaiba was making bacon and eggs once more, and Jou's stomach groaned in anticipation. _This sure as shit beats my morning breakfast burrito,_ he thought, snorting at the mere thought of comparing the two. Fortunately his snort coincided with the beeping of the coffee maker, and he jumped out of his seat to grab a cup. As he poured both himself and the brunette a mug, he peeked over at Kaiba, whose eyes were glued to the task before him.

It had been nice, Jounouchi thought, seeing a different side of Kaiba. _The one who doesn't just see everyone as a challenge. It's good to know that he actually has a hobby, that he enjoys somethin' in life. He can't be behind that computer all the time! It ain't good for him! And hey, I even got to learn something about him that wasn't from Mokuba, for a change. _

Returning to his seat, he cautiously looked up, noting that Kaiba's gaze still had yet to shift, before returning his attention to his phone.

_And apparently, I've got a lot more to learn._

Jounouchi knew the brunette probably wasn't being serious when he told him to look up KaibaCorp history, but Jou was curious. And so, he had typed some searches into his phone to see what the company had been before Kaiba took it over. It wasn't terribly hard to find, although the Wikipedia page was surprisingly lacking in details, but it was enough information to capture his attention. Putting the pieces together, he came to a stunning conclusion.

_Kaiba, Prick CEO, turned a freakin' weapons manufacturer into a gaming company._

The mere fact sent his mind racing. He had ended up spending a half hour down the rabbit hole last night, and even now, not five feet from the CEO, he was still scrolling through websites containing information. _Most of the articles talk about his stepdad, Gozaburo, and I remember Gozaburo real briefly from that weird virtual reality,_ Jou thought as he recalled the deranged lunatic. _He was that creep who admitted to treatin' Kaiba like shit. But what happened between those two was seriously no joke. _Indeed, most of the information Jou was finding didn't relate to KaibaCorp necessarily, but on how Gozaburo, the former CEO, had committed suicide after supposedly being outplayed by the up-and-coming Seto Kaiba. Gozaburo himself didn't have many allies in the articles, as the majority detailed the atrocities his weaponry had helped to create. It seemed most of the world had sighed in relief when the Kaiba had flung himself out a window.

Jou swallowed a sip of coffee and glanced up. Kaiba was beginning to move, indicating the food was done.

_Dude saw his shithead step-dad commit suicide after his parents died while working tooth 'n nail to keep him and his little brother together. Mokuba said he's been doing it since he was eight, but I'll bet even up through high school, he had to deal with abusive shit, 'cuz it looks like his old man didn't even die 'til Kaiba was in his teens. Or...his old step-dad. So much bullshit… No matter how much of an asshole he is, that just ain't cool or easy for anybody._

Putting his phone aside as Kaiba slid a plate full of eggs and bacon across the island, Jou waited for Kaiba to set his own plate down and take a seat before muttering a small, "Thanks again."

Kaiba shrugged and took his first bite.

Jounouchi stared a good, long minute at Kaiba, wondering what the CEO had been thinking when the news of his step-father dying reached him. _It had to have been awful,_ he thought. _Though maybe not as bad as I would think. I mean, that creep admitted to doing some fucked up shit in the virtual world. Maybe Kaiba was-_

"What are you looking at?"

The blonde felt his cheeks turn red, realizing only then that Kaiba was looking directly at him. "Uh, nothin', nothin'," Jou stuttered, returning his attention too quickly to his food. "Just, uh, surprised at how good your cooking is, since you said you don't do any grocery shopping."

Kaiba didn't respond, but Jou could hear his silverware clanking, indicating he had returned to his meal. _Jounouchi Katsuya, I've said it before, I'll say it again. You're a fuckin' moron._ "So, uh…" Trying to play it cool, Jou took another sip of his coffee before asking, "What's the game plan for today?"

"That's up to Mokuba," Kaiba stated, much to Jou's surprise. "He was opposed to the idea of keeping to a schedule, so ultimately it's what he wants to do."

"And when will he be up?"

Kaiba shrugged and glanced down at his own phone. "Well, we probably have about two hours. The kid usually sleeps in until 9:30. I believe yesterday was an anomaly." Smirking, he added, "And here I thought I would get some alone time this morning…"

"Yeah, sorry, but I'm an early morning kinda guy," Jou replied.

"Is that why you always fell asleep in class?"

"Not really. Classes were just boring. And besides…" Biting his tongue, Jou took another bite of egg and muttered, "I just didn't sleep well, usually."

"And now?"

Jou shrugged, then grinned and turned. "Why, ya worried about me?"

"Melatonin can sometimes help with that," Kaiba stated, ignoring the bait, though Jou could see the CEO was also avoiding looking at him.

Jou shrugged again. "Yeah, I tried that stuff. Doesn't work too well for me. It's not that I ain't tired, it's just…"

An awkward silence hung in the air, and Kaiba nodded in seeming understanding. Standing from his seat, he grabbed his empty plate and set it in the dishwasher before refilling his cup of coffee. "I am going to read out on the patio," Kaiba stated, turning to look directly at Jounouchi. "Feel free to do whatever you want, just let Mokuba rest. We'll figure out a plan after he's eaten breakfast."

"Sounds good, man," Jou noted, keeping his head down as Kaiba walked around the island. Hearing the patio doors open and close, the blonde released a sigh he didn't know he had been holding in. He turned, watching as the brunette took his seat, popped his sunglasses on, and opened his massive book.

Jounouchi had been wrong. Yeah, Kaiba could be an asshole. He would no doubt admit it. But he was also an accommodating host, a guy with a passion for gaming, and, above all, human. And Jounouchi couldn't help but wonder if he would be the same if he experienced all the things that Kaiba had.

* * *

The ocean wind blew Kaiba's bangs this way and that, and he quickly placed a finger against the pages of his book to keep them from blowing. He sighed, counting that as the third time, and closed his book, setting it down on the towel underneath his plastic recliner. _I suppose that is my cue to get into the water,_ he thought as he stood and placed his sunglasses in the bag. In the distance, Mokuba and Jounouchi were standing and talking, the water up to their shins. Kaiba slowly made his way down with the feeling of sand crunching beneath his feet, their conversation reaching his ears.

Hearing him, Mokuba turned and smiled widely. "Heeey, Seto!"

Kaiba smiled as his feet entered the water, the cold sending chills up his spine. He fought against the urge to shiver and walked to where the two were. "Mokuba, have you decided what you want to do later today?" They still had yet to form a schedule, and while Kaiba was trying to maintain his composure, it was bothering him not knowing what his brother had in mind.

To his dismay, Mokuba shrugged. "I'm thinkin' either another arcade or mini-golf."

"I vote mini-golf," Jou chipped in. Kaiba went to retort that the blonde's opinion didn't matter, but he quickly bit his tongue.

"I'm gonna go check the weather real quick," Mokuba stated, already heading back to the sandy shore. "If it's gonna rain, then there's no point in planning mini-golf." Before Kaiba could get another word in, Mokuba wadded his way back, leaving the two alone.

Kaiba shook his head and took a few more steps out. _Something else he has been doing quite a bit lately,_ he reflected. _Leaving me alone with the mutt despite telling me we would hardly see each other._ He frowned, staring down at his own reflection. The waves reached up to his knees, and he leaned down to let his fingertips grace the water. Turning, he saw Jou approach him, smiling his warm smile. It wasn't his cheeky, stupid smile, but one that seemed genuine. "How's the book comin' along?" he asked.

"It's interesting," Kaiba admitted. Jou nodded.

"Soooo what do you wanna do today? I mean, Mokuba said-"

"Didn't I tell you this morning?" Kaiba quipped, turning to face the blonde. "Mokuba is making the schedule this week. Not me. Whatever he wants to do, we'll do, so long as the weather holds out and it's within a safe distance."

Jounouchi's smile turned to a smirk, then a chuckle. "You…" Pausing a minute, the blonde tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. "...need a schedule, don't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You're edgy, man. Like, your shoulders are all hunched up, and you got that look in your eyes like you're gonna take someone down."

"From annoying questions and comments, perhaps," Kaiba retorted. He sighed, however, and pushed himself out deeper into the water. Two waves came and went, and Kaiba soon found himself waist deep in the ocean water, feeling the tug of the waves and tides. He turned to see Jounouchi following right next to him.

"I mean, I can't blame ya," Jounouchi continued once the water calmed down. "You're probably used to having a full schedule every freakin' day of the week. To suddenly have a lot of free time's gotta be rough."

"It's not rough, it's simply different," Kaiba stated, yet again finding himself defending his position. "And once more, you're wrong. I do take at least one day a week off from work to spend time with Mokuba."

"Well, that's good, at least." A moment of silence passed between the two before the blonde turned to look at Kaiba. "You still didn't answer my question."

Kaiba frowned and turned. "And what question was that?"

"What do you want to do today?" Holding his hand up as Kaiba opened his mouth, Jou continued, "And don't say 'Whatever Mokuba wants to do.' What do _you_ want to do today?"

A large wave washed in, pushing the two closer to the beach, and Kaiba quickly fought his way back out into the deeper waters. To his dismay, Jounouchi persisted and followed him. He turned to see the blonde smiling at him, looking at him with wide, brown eyes. Kaiba felt his eyebrow rise in confusion. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because it's just as much your vacation as it is Mokuba's, and I'm sure he'd want to know if there's something ya wanted to do while we're here."

"We have five more days to do what I want, Jounouchi. That's not the concern."

"I didn't say it was."

"You are very annoying sometimes, you know that?" A smaller wave came. Kaiba glanced back and frowned to see Mokuba still sitting underneath the umbrella. _What is that kid doing?_

As he looked back, he caught Jounouchi shrugging. "Just one of my many charming qualities."

"Hmph. That's a stretch."

"More than you got, Mr. CEO."

"Your insults have degraded over the years, Jounouchi. You're going to have to do better than that."

"Maybe because I don't want to insult you?" Kaiba blinked and turned to face the blonde directly. Jounouchi was still smiling, his hands playing around below the water's surface. "Did it ever occur to you that my 'thank yous' were sincere? I'm being honest. I owe you more than I probably know in terms of this vacation. Yeah, we got a rough history, but here and now, you are being an awesome and, quite frankly, gracious host. So no, I don't want to insult you, and I don't plan on insulting you. And you're also doing a real good job at avoiding the question."

Just as he was about to respond, a large wave, bigger than Kaiba expected, came crashing down. He felt himself be pushed forward and underwater, and for a brief second, he choked on the salty water. Forcing himself up, he coughed and wiped the water from his eyes, hearing Jounouchi laughing next to him. "I guess that's what we get for just standing here, huh?"

"I'm fine, Jounouchi." Sighing, Kaiba began making his way to the beach, doing his best to avoid the salty taste of water against his lips. He could hear Jounouchi following him, and soon the two were returning to their umbrella. Mokuba was sitting, scrolling on his phone, and Kaiba sighed again as he grabbed his towel and began wiping his face. "Mokuba," he started, glancing down at his younger brother.

Mokuba smiled up at him, and if he didn't know better, Kaiba would swear that his smile was cheekier in nature than it should have been. "Yeah, Nii-sama?"

"What is the plan for this afternoon? Because Jounouchi here is very concerned."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Watching the blonde's hands turn to fists and his eyes widening in shock, Kaiba smirked behind the towel.

"You're the one who keeps asking about the schedule."

"Don't be putting words in my mouth, man! I was just asking what you-?"

"You were clearly indicating that you're very concerned about the schedule." He turned to look down at Mokuba. "In all seriousness, what is the game plan for today? You've been looking on your phone at the weather longer than necessary."

"Hmm? Oh, I was just checking some things," Mokuba casually stated, obviously doing his best to avoid breaking out into laughter at the two. "But weather's not looking great this afternoon. It's supposed to rain until dinnertime, but then it should clear up. We can do a golf course at night if we want, but it'll probably be an indoor course."

"If that's the case, what would you like to do?"

Mokuba shrugged. "I'd be okay with just hanging out in the hotel. Maybe playing some video games or a board game or two."

"Sounds good." Plopping down in his seat, Kaiba glanced up and smirked at Jounouchi. "There, now you know what we're doing today."

"You're going to answer my question, Kaiba, by the end of this trip," Jou threatened as he himself grabbed a towel and began drying off. "Mark my words."

"And what question is that?" inquired Mokuba, whose eyes widened considerably.

"Nothing, Mokuba," Kaiba quickly interjected. "Just something stupid." Shooting a glare at Jounouchi, daring him to utter another word of their exchange, Kaiba was relieved when Jounouchi simply shrugged and continued drying himself off. Noting that the wind had died down, Kaiba leaned back in his seat and grabbed his book once more.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Rain pattered against the patio glass doors while heavy, dark clouds rolled overhead. Kaiba sipped at his cup of coffee, noting the time at 2:25pm. It had begun to rain shortly before lunchtime, and per the weather radar, it would continue until dinner, meaning they were stuck shopping or in their hotel room until then. Mokuba refused to go out walking in the rain, however, and they all agreed to spend the time relaxing in the hotel until dinner.

Fortunately they had come back to a full fridge, so Mokuba and Jounouchi were snacking and playing the Switch while Kaiba continued to read.

Leaning back in his seat, the CEO closed his book and looked over to see Mokuba barely beating the blonde at what appeared to be a cartoonish racing game. He watched as Mokuba raised his fist in the air upon crossing the finish line, the numbers showing he only beat Jounouchi by a mere .30 seconds. Kaiba smirked and grasped his cup firmly, turning in his seat to watch as they chose another course.

It was a heavily-based RNG game, Kaiba immediately noted, very similar to the arcade racing games. He watched as Mokuba went from 1st to 6th place in a matter of seconds just from hitting a previously placed item. Jounouchi sped ahead, using other items and boost tracks to gain the advantage, and soon it became clear the blonde would win no matter how much Mokuba tried to catch up. As Jounouchi crossed the finish line, he heard Mokuba groan and mutter, "Every time I get ahead, you manage to tie it up again."

"I'm just here to keep ya on your toes," Jounouch noted. "Come on, you pick the next one."

Mokuba turned and did a double-take as he noted Kaiba's gaze, blinking in surprise. "You're watching, Seto?"

Kaiba smirked and sipped at his drink as the blonde whipped around, also blinking in surprise. "I'm just seeing whether the blonde has any gaming skills outside of the arcade and Duel Monsters."

"Hey, man, I helped you out in the arcade, if you don't remember," Jou noted, a playful smirk tugging at his lips.

"Not in Mario Kart, you didn't," Kaiba immediately retorted, still sour over the blonde's sabotaging.

Mokuba giggled before returning his attention to the screen. "Sooo what does everyone want to do this afternoon? Doesn't look like the rain is going to let up…"

Kaiba nodded, his gaze wandering past the duo out to the patio. "I was considering having us all go out to eat somewhere nicer," he noted. "Someplace primarily indoors that we wouldn't want to spend a nicer day in." His gaze snapped towards the blonde, who was clearly already beating his brother at the new race. "Though I suppose one of us would've needed to bring appropriate clothing…"

"If by 'one of us' you mean me, Kaiba," Jou remarked, keeping his eyes focused on the television screen, "Then you'll be happy to know I _did_ bring something nice to wear."

"Not just a fancy pair of jeans, I hope."

"It ain't a tuxedo, but it's nice."

Kaiba slowly glanced over at Mokuba, whose gaze was also fixed on the television screen. _Did you tell him to prepare something in case we went out? Or did the blonde actually have the common sense to bring something nice to wear?_ He didn't know which answer was less surprising.

"What kinda food were you thinking, Kaiba?" Jou continued, grabbing the CEO's attention.

"There's a steakhouse a few blocks away I wouldn't mind trying out."

Jou's eyes lit up, even as he rushed across the finish line two seconds behind Mokuba, who seemed to have caught up using every item available in the game. "Man, it's been _forever_ since I went to a steakhouse…"

Kaiba's eyes widened. "I'm shocked you've even been to one before."

"I mean, can't blame ya there. Those places ain't cheap. The one time I went was with Mom and Sis for her birthday."

"Where do you usually go for your birthday, then?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba glanced over to see Mokuba smiling at Jou, his controller in his lap.

"I, uh, don't usually go anywhere. Pops never celebrated, always said it was a waste. It wasn't until I met Yuugi and the gang that I realized birthday parties were, like, a normal thing."

Kaiba's lips parted and his eyes widened at the statement that was so familiar. _'Why bother celebrating? It's such a waste.'_ He could even hear it in that dead bastard's voice.

Just as quickly as it came, the memory passed, and Kaiba noted that Mokuba's smile had also fallen. The young Kaiba quickly stuttered, "Sorry, didn't mean to bring it up."

Jou waved his hand. "Ah, kid, it's no worries. Ya ain't at fault for the way Pops raised me. Nobody really is. And hey, that's why it's awesome to have you and Yuugi and the gang as friends. You all helped me a lot more than you may have realized." Smiling, he turned to look at Kaiba and held up his controller. "Wanna play a round with your brother?"

Surprisingly, Kaiba did, as much to play a round as to end the awkward conversation developing. He released a somewhat exaggerated sigh before muttering, "Only if you move so I can be on the sofa."

"Can do." Jou set the controller down and moved to a side recliner, leaving Seto room to sit next to his brother. Setting his mug down on the coffee table, Seto plopped down, grabbed the controller, and snorted at Jou's choice of character. He went to make a snarky comment, but the blonde's statements made it feel inappropriate.

He settled with the basic question, "Why are you picking the slowest character?"

"Because their control is the best."

"If you have skills, you don't need to worry about control." Immediately Kaiba switched to one of the fastest characters, then changed the car's style and specs. Once finished, he pressed the READY button, leaning back into the cushions as he did so.

"A'ight then, Hot Shot, let's see what you're made of," Jou remarked.

Kaiba smirked. "Now you can see what happens when you _don't_ try to ruin my efforts."

"Yeah, now I get to see what happens when Mokuba does."

Mokuba burst out laughing at the threat but at the cost of missing the opening burst as the race began. Immediately Kaiba made his way to 2nd place, and a carefully-timed item attack shot him to 1st. Finding every boost pad and using every terrain mechanic available, Kaiba sailed into first place, setting items carefully enough to keep the competition even further behind. Mokuba ended up in third after hitting one of "Nii-sama's stupid crates," and Kaiba won the round by a whopping 15 seconds.

Kaiba smirked over at Jou, who was shaking his head in awe. "Dude, you are _stupid_ good at games," observed the blonde, who looked over at Kaiba with a surprising amount of respect. "Like seriously, _stupid_ good."

Kaiba shrugged and went to hand the controller over when he saw Mokuba toss the controller at Jou. "I need a break round," Mokuba remarked. "You two go against each other."

"Oh, this oughta be good," Jou said. "Get ready for Sabotage Version 2!"

"You wish, Jounouchi," Kaiba countered. Leaning forward, he chose his character, waited for Jou to finish, then started the race. Before it started, however, he quickly glanced over at Mokuba to see the boy smiling and watching the TV. "Everything okay?" he whispered, hoping the boy's loss trend wasn't putting him in a bad mood. Mokuba, unlike his brother, wasn't known for being a sore loser.

Mokuba quickly indicated that he was alright, and before Kaiba could push the issue, he heard the race starting up and returned his attention to the screen.

* * *

Straightening the button line and tucking in his shirt, Jounouchi glanced at himself in the mirror and smiled. He knew Kaiba would give him shit no matter what, but for himself, Jou thought he looked pretty damn good. _I owe Mokuba once again,_ he thought, remembering the younger Kaiba's text about packing a few nice sets of clothes in case they went out somewhere fancier. He had initially planned to pack one nice pair, not being completely oblivious to the company he was traveling with, but it was good to know he had a few up his sleeve. _All those interview outfits finally paying off…_

He quickly brushed his hair and took a step back. Wearing a red button-up shirt and black slacks, Jou did indeed look at least a bit professional. He also traded out his sneakers for the one pair of nice shoes he had, which he had only worn twice [and therefore needed to dust before being packed for the trip]. He briefly thought about pranking Kaiba with torn jeans and beat-up t-shirt look, but once again, he reminded himself that he owed Kaiba as much for the hospitality as he did Mokuba.

Besides, he had a different bone to pick with Kaiba. Jounouchi had meant it when he said Kaiba was stupid good at the game. In all ten rounds they played together, Kaiba placed in first. Every. Single. Race.

Jounouchi smiled, remembering how Kaiba's demeanor had shifted as they played round after round. He had taken peeks over at the brunette while they played, and Kaiba could argue all he wanted, but he seemed to enjoy the time spent gaming. Mokuba had fallen asleep for a brief period of time, but even without him, the atmosphere had been more amicable than Jounouchi would ever believe. Despite losing ten rounds, Jou wasn't met with one demeaning remark or insult from Kaiba. Rather, the CEO gave Jou feedback on gameplay mechanics, smirking or showing expressions of amusement but never glaring condescendingly at him.

_Maybe he's warming up to me after all?_ Jou laughed and shook his head at the thought. _Nah, probably not. _

He stepped out of the bedroom and walked down the hallway. Kaiba was seated on the sofa, scrolling on his phone, and Jou's eyes widened as he took in the brunette. He had expected either a different trenchcoat outfit or maybe a business suit, but instead, Kaiba had once again chosen an outfit that would throw off the blonde. He was dressed in a light blue, button-up, long-sleeve shirt, over top of which was a low cut, tight-fitting dark blue vest. His slacks were either black or an incredibly dark blue and appeared brand new, and the outfit was complete with matching dark shoes and his card locket necklace.

Jounouchi gulped, feeling a wave of heat roll over him at the sight of the CEO. Quickly he walked behind the counter and leaned forward, mentally shaking his head. _Dammit, dammit, dammit. He had to find an outfit that looks better than that stupid fucking trenchcoat. He just. Fucking. Had to._

"What's wrong?"

Jou blinked and blushed when he looked up only to see Kaiba staring at him with a confused expression. The CEO closed his phone and stood, placing the phone in his back pocket, before walking over to the island. "N-Nothing," he stuttered.

"You aren't scared to go to this place, are you?"

The question held a mixture of condescension and genuine concern, leaving Jounouchi confused. But he quickly shook his head no. "Nah, man. Just… I dunno." _How do you tell someone they look too hot for their own damn good?_ He hoped Kaiba couldn't hear his quickened heartbeat.

Kaiba scoffed. "Don't worry about embarrassing Mokuba," he stated, clearly getting the wrong idea about Jou's behavior. "Trust me, despite his love for authentic dining, he himself acts like a kid in those places."

Jounouchi chuckled and glanced back up. Though he wasn't smiling, Kaiba's expression held little disdain. Indeed, Jou could almost picture a sense of caring behind those eyes. Pushing himself up to a standing position, Jou pointed at his outfit and asked, "This all right for the place?"

Kaiba looked him up and down twice before nodding in approval. "You actually don't look half bad, I'll admit," the CEO noted. "I honestly expected us having to leave early to buy you a pair of nice pants."

The compliment, if it could even be called that, sent a shiver down Jou's spine despite it being asked for, and he shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from fidgeting. "Yeah, well, gotta have a few outfits for interviews."

Before they could continue, the sound of the door opening caught their attention. Mokuba strolled down the hallway, dressed in slacks, a button-up black t-shirt, and a jacket that looked a bit small on him. Jou patted his pocket for his wallet, expecting them to leave, when he saw Kaiba shake his head down at Mokuba. "Take the jacket off," Kaiba stated in a surprisingly soft tone.

"Why?" asked Mokuba, turning both ways to showcase it.

"It's too small," Kaiba countered. Jou watched as the brunette took a step forward and pulled the coat off, holding it up for a brief moment before tossing it onto the back of one of the recliners. "You're getting too big for some of your old outfits, I see."

Jou's lips parted. Mokuba didn't seem to pick up on it, but being an older brother himself, Jou could hear the underlying sadness in the statement. There was nothing wrong with Mokuba getting bigger, but it meant that he was getting _older_. _Just like Shizuka_, Jou reflected. He watched as Kaiba straightened a bit of Mokuba's shirt, to which Mokuba rolled his eyes but let happen, before the CEO stood up and nodded over to Jounouchi.

"Umbrellas are available downstairs, and the steakhouse is only three blocks away. Do you mind if we walk?"

"Not at all, man."

"Good. Then let's get going."

Trailing behind the two brothers, Jounouchi made sure the door was locked behind them before walking down the hallway and stepping into the elevator. As the doors closed and they settled in, Jou glanced over to see Kaiba staring down at his younger brother, a mixture of emotions floating around his eyes. Mokuba was staring down at his phone, oblivious to it all.

Jou smiled sadly, letting Kaiba have the moment to himself. He knew that moment all too well, and knew it would pass by far too quickly.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I just wanted to say a short thanks to everyone who has read, followed, or left a review of the fanfic. I read each and every comment, and I appreciate all the great feedback! Thank you so much!

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

The first thing Jounouchi noted was the smells of the restaurant. It smelled warm and safe.

The trio were led to the back in what Jounouchi presumed was an area for private guests, as the tables were surprisingly spaced out. Dark mahogany tables with matching cushioned seats created a large circle on top of stone flooring, and the brick walls contained images of rural Japan that were atmospheric and beautiful. Tables were lit with two candles each while lights overhead illuminated a surprising amount of the room without glare. Added to all this was the background noise of bamboo flute music, completing the feeling that Jou was isolated from the outside world. There were a few guests, but the rain must have kept most away, and people spoke in relatively hushed tones.

High school Jounouchi would've stuck his nose up at the sheer wealth and audacity of it all, but now, standing and waiting as the hostess pulled out their seats for them, Jounouchi couldn't help but be a little bit in awe. Their menus were provided and were only two-sided; one side was full of alcoholic beverages, while the other side showed the restaurant's three daily specials and sides available.

As their hostess bowed and left, Mokuba leaned over and pointed at the menu. "All of these fancy words basically mean 'steak,'" he noted with a giggle. "So just get a steak and go for it."

Jou glanced over to see Kaiba peeking up from his menu, an amused smirk across his lips. Returning his gaze to his menu, Kaiba then said, "He can order for himself, Mokuba. He's an adult."

"Yeah, but these places like throwing fancy words around to show off," Mokuba retorted. "Even I can get confused by some of the ingredients they use."

Flipping to the back of his menu, Jounouchi noted, "I'm just shocked at how many beers are listed. Good thing I never thought to drag Dad to a steakhouse. Not that we could ever afford it."

"Did you ever go to one with your sister?"

"No, but Mom and I talked about doing somethin' fancy for her for graduation."

"Does your sister like steak?"

Jounouchi chuckled. "She may not look it, but she's like me. She'll eat just about anything in front of her."

A waiter dressed in all black soon came to their table and bowed lowly before asking for their drink orders. All three ordered waters, but Jou was surprised when Kaiba ordered a specialized hot peach and honey tea for the whole table. When the waiter turned, he glanced over and asked, "No beer for the CEO?"

"Mokuba knows I don't drink in front of him," Kaiba stated, looking directly at his younger brother. "And even if I do drink, which is rare, it's only one or two glasses of wine or one mug of beer."

"Ah."

"And what about you? I would've anticipated you would have drunk illegally in high school, but your comments on your father make me think otherwise."

Jounouchi's eyes widened. "Damn, you actually _are_ listening to our conversations!"

"Of course I am," Kaiba shot back, his eyebrows knitting together in agitation. "And it isn't as though you've been necessarily secretive."

Jounouchi chuckled. "Nah, you're right. But uh, yeah, I did drink in high school, but only once or twice. The gang I was in made me get black out drunk to 'prove myself,' but other than that, I rarely touch the stuff. Maybe one beer while at Yuugi's place if we're all drinking, but only around my friends. Can't keep the stuff at home 'cuz Pops'll drink it all in one night."

"And how long were you in this gang?" inquired Kaiba, his gaze now focused on Jounouchi. Jou watched as he leaned forward slightly, placing his cheek against his hand. If he didn't know better, he could almost say the two were having a normal conversation. Kaiba's gaze held nothing but curiosity; there wasn't a hint of condemnation in his expression or tone.

"Just a year, maybe two? Trust me, I ain't proud of it. At all. But it got me out of the house when things were real bad between Pops and me. Taught me to defend myself a bit. Yuug' was the one that got me out. Showed me there's a better way of gettin' away from my dad."

Their waters and peach tea arrived, and Jou blinked in surprise as the waiter set a beautifully ornate, glass teapot over two tea candles. He watched as the honey and peach flavors twisted and twirled. Jounouchi moved for the waiter as he set down three tea cups and their waters. The waiter bowed once more before asking for their orders, and Jou felt his cheeks redden as Kaiba ordered the same thing he wanted. Mumbling the order out, he pushed the menu forward and watched as the waiter bowed and took their menus, waiting for the insults to be hurled at him.

Instead, Kaiba reached out, grab their tea cups, and poured them each a small cup. Jounouchi watched Kaiba gently set the cups down, and when Kaiba returned the teapot to its central position, Jounouchi raised his own glass. "Cheers, then, to a vacation?"

"Cheers!" Mokuba exclaimed, raising his own cup.

Kaiba smirked, held his own up, and muttered, "Cheers," before taking a small sip.

Jounouchi sipped at his, shocked at the flavors despite the hot temperature. It was soothing, filling his chest with warmth, and the flavors stayed in his mouth as he set the cup back down. "Damn, man… That's really good."

"Seto's something of a tea snob," Mokuba pointed out, giggling as Kaiba shot him a swift glare over the rim of his teacup.

"To be fair, Mokuba, your brother's something of a snob, period," Jounouchi added, feeling a bit confident.

Kaiba set his cup down in order to gesture towards their surroundings as he asked, "Why do I need to continuously remind you both that _Mokuba_ is the one choosing these places?"

Mokuba held up his finger. "Uh, if memory serves me right, Seto, _you_ were the one who wanted to eat at this steakhouse."

"And you," Kaiba countered, pointing now at his brother, "agreed to tag along, admitting that their jargon was confusing for outsiders like Jounouchi."

"Well I wasn't just gonna pass up on a steakhouse, now was I?"

"Thus choosing this location."

"How is it my fault that-" Jounouchi snorted as he sipped at his tea, and the two quickly looked over at him. Mokuba giggled as Jou set his teacup down. "Do you see what I deal with on a daily basis?" Mokuba asked, an obvious air of drama now in his voice.

"Pfft, hardly, Mokuba," Kaiba countered, grabbing his teacup and bringing it to his lips.

"Jounouchi, you, as a sibling, must understand what this is like, constantly being thrown under the bus for decisions your sister made," Mokuba implored, simultaneously keeping on the dramatic tone while doing his best not to crack a smile. It wasn't working well.

Unfortunately, Jounouchi did, but not in the way Mokuba knew. After all, Jounouchi was the older sibling, not the younger. Leaning over towards Kaiba, Jounouchi bit his lower lip before stating, "I mean, he's the one who picked out the hotel. I guess this steakhouse just barely meets His Royal Majesty's expectations."

"Jou!"

Jounouchi watched with wide eyes as Kaiba tore the cup away from his lips, choking down his tea and hiding his mouth behind the back of his hand. His chest rose and fell with several chuckles, and even though his hand was there, lines of his smile were clearly evident. Jou realized the CEO was doing his best to contain his laughter and smiled, taking a mental photo of the moment.

"Jou, what the heck, man? I'm not paying for you to be here to back up my brother!" Jou felt his chest tighten at the words, and even Mokuba's face fell when the words exited his lips. Both pairs of eyes darted towards the elder Kaiba, and Jounouchi waited and watched as Kaiba took a suddenly long sip from his teacup. The warmth that had been present in Jou's chest vanished, and he could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a second. "Seto…" Mokuba waited as Kaiba set his teacup down but didn't say anything.

To Jounouchi's utter amazement, the CEO shrugged.

"S...Seto?"

"You act as though I didn't think something was going on," Kaiba remarked, smirking at the two as if enjoying their discomfort. "Jounouchi, you've mentioned multiple times your family has financial problems, so no, I never once thought you yourself were paying for this trip. I know Mokuba has been saving his money for quite some time, and it's his money. He's free to do with it as he pleases. So, yes, I highly suspected you, Mokuba, were paying for him to be here."

"And...you're not mad?"

"Why would I be angry at you? It's your money. I told you to bring a friend along on vacation. There's nothing to be upset over, necessarily. Though that does leave one question…" Kaiba leaned forward, crossing his arms in front of him and setting them on the table. "And neither of you have to answer this, as quite frankly, it's none of my business. But why agree to come along, Jounouchi, given our questionable past?"

Jounouchi felt his cheeks turn beet red, and he leaned back in his seat in order to create as much space as possible. He then clasped onto his teacup only to realize he had drunk all the contents. "I, uh, I mean... Mokuba just kinda asked me to tag along, and I've been wantin' to take a vacation for awhile…"

"Were Yuugi or any of the others asked to tag along?"

Jounouchi glanced over at Mokuba, unsure of the answer. His eyes widened, however, when Mokuba shook his head no. "Jounouchi was actually my first choice after Jin to tag along."

Jou set his empty teacup down on the table, knowing it looked stupid holding it. The tension was suddenly thick, and he needed something to drink. He went to pick up the teapot only for his hand to be gently pushed away by Kaiba, who then leaned forward and grabbed his teacup. "Look, I'm not angry," Kaiba stated. "I'm not even confused by it. Jounouchi, you haven't been a total pain in my ass, you've been respectful of my privacy, and, though I hate to admit it, you've been entertaining to have as a 'challenge' of sorts in gaming." The brunette set the cup down in front of Jounouchi before reaching forward and grabbing Mokuba's cup, getting his younger brother's attention. "And Mokuba, why are you embarrassed? You were allowed to bring a friend along, and you used your money for it. That was what was important to you." He filled the teacup and set it back down before refilling his own. He then looked back up at both of them, making eye contact with each. "So unless there's something I don't know, I don't see what the big deal is."

Jounouchi swallowed hard and grabbed his teacup. He heard Mokuba sigh before the younger Kaiba muttered, "No, nothing's wrong. I just...thought you'd be mad, Seto."

"Mokuba, what did I say when we were planning this whole affair?" Kaiba waited until Mokuba was looking directly at him, a trick Jounouchi knew from his years spending time with Shizuka, before continuing. His tone was also softer than normal, making it clear in all ways that he wasn't bothered by this revelation. "This is just as much your vacation as it is mine. Don't let me tell you how to enjoy yourself or spend your time, okay?"

A smile slowly made its way across Mokuba's lips, and he nodded before taking a sip of his tea. "Okay, Seto. And, well, sorry for hiding that from you."

Kaiba shrugged. "Don't apologize. You're the one who wants to pay for the blonde here's fancy meal. You're the one who appreciates the finer things in life more than any of us here, after all."

Jou felt a laugh emit from his lips before he could catch it, and he quickly nodded in approval at Kaiba before taking a sip of his tea. Before Mokuba could counter, however, the waiter arrived with their three trays, setting them in front of each person before refilling their waters and taking his leave. Jounouchi leaned forward, savoring the smells that filled his senses. He set his teacup down and quickly looked up at the two, smiling warmly.

"Mokuba," he started, getting the raven-haired boy's attention. "And...Kaiba." Kaiba was already looking at him. "Thanks...for this vacation. Seriously. Thank you."

Mokuba smiled widely and nodded, and even Kaiba gently nodded before returning his attention to the food in front of him. Jounouchi returned the smile and the nod, then picked up his silverware, hoping he wouldn't make a total fool of himself with such delicious food.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

By day three, Kaiba felt it odd how comfortable he was with Jounouchi standing next to him in front of the coffee maker, waiting for the coffee to brew, while he stood in front of the stove. He was tired of bacon and eggs and had decided to make some pancakes using a provided skillet, and so far, they were coming out well. Jou stood next to him and watched, but Kaiba, usually one for personal space, simply let it slide. He chalked it up to the fact that Jou was the one responsible for making him a cup of coffee, so pushing him away would just delay his caffeine intake.

_And now the blonde has confirmed how he's here in the first place, solving one of life's greatest mysteries. _The previous evening had ended well enough, with everyone enjoying their meals, but Kaiba had found the time to speak privately with Mokuba about the arrangement after they returned to the hotel. Mokuba had been beyond ashamed to have blurted out such a secret, but Kaiba assured him there was nothing wrong. _So long as Jounouchi and Mokuba are fine with it, then there's nothing to complain about,_ Kaiba had rationalized. _Mokuba is getting older, anyways. He's going to make choices, some of which I don't like, because it's what he wants to do. If he felt strongly enough to pay for Jounouchi to come along, then that's his business. Though why hey chose the mutt, I'll never understand. _It felt odd, treating his little brother like an adult, but that's where he was heading, and Kaiba knew he would need to one day get used to it.

The forgotten, small coat on the back of the recliner didn't help Kaiba's feelings on the matter, either.

"So, uh, Kaiba." Jounouchi's voice cut through the sound of sizzling pancakes and brewing coffee.

When the blonde didn't continue, Kaiba glanced over and asked, "Yes?"

"Are we planning on doing anymore arcades today?"

Kaiba's eyebrows knit together; the blonde's tone had indicated a more serious question was on the horizon. "Possibly," he answered, flipping the pancake. He then quickly added, "Though I'm not having you sabotage me in public again. You can spend time playing games with Mokuba doing that."

Jounouchi's giggle filled the room. "Ah, come on, you know you like a challenge."

"A challenge and a pest are two completely different things."

"But a pest can be challenging."

"Admitting you're bothering me? Are you becoming self-aware, Jounouchi?"

"Hey man, I still gotta make your cup of coffee. I'd be wary of that attitude if I was you." Pulling two cups out of the cupboard as if to make his point, Jounouchi continued, "But no, I was just curious about somethin' you said the other day. About the pachinko machines." Kaiba placed the pancake on a platter and went to grab the batter when he realized, out of the corner of his eye, that Jounouchi was staring directly at him. He blinked and glanced up, confused by the blonde's serious expression. "Why were you so opposed to playin' pachinko?"

"Would you have played it had I not said anything?" inquired Kaiba as he poured out another pancake-sized goblet.

"No, I mean, not really. I'm not...big on the gambling games. And people playin' pachinko for hours always freaked me out. But I was just wonderin' why you made a big deal outta it."

The sounds of the pancake batter sizzling and the coffee brewing filled the kitchen for a few seconds as Kaiba reflected on how to word the answer. It wasn't necessarily a personal answer, but the answer could lead to personal questions. Flipping the pancake, Kaiba finally settled on, "I've watched businessmen waste their lives on those games. I simply find them to be an abhorrent waste of time."

"You ever see someone waste a lot of money on 'em?" Kaiba nodded and was curious by the grunt of agreement that came from the blonde. "Me too. I hate those types of games."

"I find that odd, Jounouchi, given your Duel Monsters deck."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

Kaiba could hear the defensive tone coming through and realized he somehow must have struck a nerve. Pulling the pancake off the platter, he looked up at Jounouchi, who was now staring at him with wide eyes. "You play cards and use strategies that rely on luck," Kaiba explained. "It's the same concepts one uses in gambling or pachinko. Do you honestly believe crossing your fingers and hoping Time Wizard works properly is any different than crossing one's fingers and hoping a Jack or Queen of Hearts appears? Yes, the majority of your cards use a viable, if weak, strategy, but you can't convince me that some of your victories haven't been purely on luck."

"I…"

Kaiba shrugged and poured the remaining batter on the skillet. "Not that I am comparing you to a pachinko player who throws away his life's earnings. Any and all duel victories rely on a certain amount of luck. Even I have won a few rounds based on fortunate card draws or rolls. But for you, of all Duelists, to say you don't like gambling or luck-based mechanics when your deck has been built on such a mechanic is somewhat absurd."

The coffee machine beeped twice, indicating that the coffee was done, but Jounouchi didn't so much as budge from his spot to fill the cups. Sensing the lack of movement, Kaiba glanced up and blinked in surprise. Jounouchi was staring at him with an odd expression, his hands casually hanging down at his sides. His eyes were wide and ablaze with a mixture of emotions, but the only one Kaiba could clearly identify was anger. Knitting his eyebrows together once more, Kaiba went to speak when the sound of a door opening caught their attention. Both turned to see Mokuba casually making his way towards the kitchen, his arms raised in a big stretch as he released a loud yawn.

"Gooood morning," he greeted, his enthusiasm stifled by his morning slumber. Taking a seat at the island, he looked up and frowned at the two's expression. "What? Was I supposed to make breakfast?" Kaiba watched as Jounouchi stormed past the island and out to the patio, all but slamming the door shut behind him. Kaiba watched in a mixture of disappointment and shock. Shaking his head at the childish behavior, Kaiba finished the last pancake and placed it on the platter. Mokuba, watching the whole spectacle, slowly turned to look at his older brother and asked, "Did...you two get into a fight?"

"I have no idea what that moron's thinking," Kaiba replied, grabbing his coffee cup only to realize it was empty. He quickly began pouring.

"What happened?"

"He inquired as to why I didn't want him to play pachinko, and when he said he hated gambling style games, I stated how I found that odd given his Duel Monsters deck build."

Seeing Mokuba's eyes widen made Kaiba stop before taking a seat. "Oh…"

"So you know what just happened?"

"Yeah… I mean, I can kinda guess." Mokuba glanced back to look out the patio doors, and Kaiba's gaze trailed to match. Jounouchi was leaning against the railing, his hands clenched together in a tight fist as he scanned the horizon. Kaiba returned his attention to his cup of coffee and poured two creamers in. As he did so, he noticed Mokuba piling pancakes onto two separate plates. "Here, I'll take a plate out to him and try to talk to him."

"Please do that. I don't need him having a temper tantrum while we're here."

"Seto…" Kaiba turned and watched as his brother's mouth twisted, as if not knowing what he was allowed to say. Finally, Mokuba explained, "It's part of the reason why I'm paying for him to be here."

Kaiba slowly sipped at his coffee, watching as Mokuba carefully balanced the two plates on one arm and opened the door with the other. Jounouchi turned at the sound and took a seat when he noticed Mokuba. Kaiba shrugged and stared down at his own plate of pancakes, letting Mokuba's statement float in his mind.

His first thought was that perhaps he should apologize. His second was that he was certainly getting too soft for his own good.

Fortunately, just as he considered walking out to check on the two, his phone rang. He quickly picked it up, noting Isono's number, and immediately answered. "Kaiba."

"Mr. Kaiba, I am calling to inform you that things at the company are running smoothly," Isono stated. Kaiba always appreciated Isono's respect for the CEO's no-bullshit approach to affairs, and Isono, like his boss, rarely wasted time with pleasantries on matters of business. "Your secretary managed to persuade a client to schedule a meeting at a later time despite their best attempts, and otherwise things have been relatively quiet."

"Thank you, Isono, for the update," Kaiba stated with a light yet grateful sigh. "It is much appreciated."

"I presumed you would be interested to know."

"You presumed correctly. Thank you. Please call me in two days with a similar report."

"As you wish."

The line went dead, and Kaiba set his phone to the side, secretly grateful Mokuba had been out of earshot for the phone call. He felt a slight burden lift from his chest from the update, however, and knowing that things were good on the homefront made him somewhat more excited for the day's events.

_So long as the blonde can get his attitude in check_, he reflected as he took his first bite of pancake.

* * *

It shouldn't have bothered Kaiba one bit. He wasn't in the business of babysitting, and it was never part of his personality to worry about others' happiness except his own and Mokuba's. It was _their_ vacation; their only job was to enjoy their time spent together.

Nevertheless, despite his best efforts, Kaiba couldn't help but feel something over the blonde's attitude change. An hour after breakfast, the blonde was no longer mad but sullen. He had shuffled out of his room, dressed in a red t-shirt and green khaki shorts, with his gaze to the floor and his phone in his hand. Mokuba refused to speak about what they discussed on the patio, citing it was a personal matter, and Kaiba had to respect that argument even though the conversation occurring in his own hotel room. Kaiba himself had dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, and he noted it was the first time Jounouchi didn't mention something about his appearance since their arrival.

Stepping into the elevator, Kaiba glanced over to see Jounouchi's gaze looking everywhere but at him. Mokuba was doing his best to lighten the mood by highlighting the games the second arcade of their journey contained, but Jounouchi wasn't necessarily taking the bait. He would nod or mutter something like, "Sounds cool," but it was obvious to anyone he wasn't listening.

They exited the hotel and proceeded to walk down the boardwalk towards the arcades, shops, and other amusements. Overhead the sun beat down heavily on them, and Kaiba quickly whipped out his sunglasses. Mokuba had a hat on and his hair in a ponytail, but Jounouchi seemed unfazed by the sun's rays. A few people walked by them, while a group of runners passed by. The sounds of the ocean's waves coming and going filled the background, and Kaiba watched a few seagulls fly overhead.

Mokuba should have been excitedly hurrying down the boardwalk. Instead, he was doing everything he could to coax a smile off Jounouchi's face.

The thought made Kaiba take action.

"Jounouchi," he called out suddenly, finally causing the blonde to turn in surprise. "There's a coffee shop up here that apparently has good iced coffees." He turned, making sure the blonde was looking directly at him. "You asked what I wanted to do yesterday? Well, before we head to the arcade, I want to try some. And you're coming with me."

"Oooh, iced coffee…" Mokuba smiled at the thought, but Kaiba quickly shook his head no.

"You already had your cup of coffee today, Mokuba," Kaiba noted. "You can check out the nearby shops. There's a video game store next door that has some rare retro games. See if there's something we may not have in our collection yet."

Though he seemed upset by the lack of future coffee, Mokuba seemed to sense his brother had a plan, for he smiled and nodded. Seeing the place just up ahead, Kaiba leaned over and literally pulled on Jou's arm, dragging the blonde with him into the shop. It was a small hole-in-the-wall spot, with two cashiers taking orders in the back. The smell of coffee and tea hit Kaiba full force, as the walls were lined with shelves showcasing their famous coffee beans. He led the blonde to one of the lines, and after waiting a few minutes, placed in his order for the smallest cup of iced coffee they had, doubling it to signal to Jounouchi he wasn't the only one drinking another cup of coffee.

Jounouchi, the whole time, had his head down and his hands in his pockets.

Taking the blonde to a lone table with a few disorganized chairs, he sat down and watched as Jounouchi sat directly across from him. He waited a few seconds, seeing if the blonde would do anything different, before finally asking the question on his mind. "Jounouchi?"

Jou slowly looked up, brown eyes appearing sad despite their surroundings.

"What the hell's your problem?"

Leaning back and inhaling a large breath of air, Jou crossed his arms over his chest. "It's nothing, man."

"Bullshit, it's nothing. Don't lie to me when it's so blatantly obvious."

"Look, I ain't mad at you," Jou replied. "I just...what you said this morning really bothered me."

"Clearly. You know I didn't mean it in an offensive manner, correct? I've said worse things to you before."

For the first time that morning, the slightest hint of a chuckle escaped Jou's lips. "Yeah, you're right. But they never...hit so close to home." Kaiba waited as the waitress brought their two drinks. He sipped at the iced coffee, shocked at the flavors it contained and happy his gamble paid off in more ways than one. He watched as the blonde reached forward and took a sip of his own drink, his eyes widening in surprise. "Damn, this is good."

"You're welcome. Now, we're going to an arcade to have some fun. I don't know why I'm the one that has to make this speech, but apparently I do. Mokuba's particularly excited for this arcade because it's two floors and has some racing karts on the second floor. The plan is to do that, then lunch, then mini-golfing." Pointing at Jounouchi, Kaiba said, "I don't know what's going on at home, and it's none of my business, so I'm not going to pry. But it's obvious that whatever I said made you think of whatever's going on in your personal life." Jou opened his mouth to speak, but Kaiba quickly cut him off. "So let me be clear about this. My statement this morning was an observation, not an insult. I know you aren't a gambling addict or someone who relies solely on luck to get by. If you were, I certainly would've never agreed to letting Mokuba be friends with you, let alone having you come along on this trip. You've mentioned going to tech school, and you've mentioned saving up money a few times already, so you have some sort of plan in mind for your future. A person who sits at a pachinko machine all day long doesn't have that." Kaiba took another sip of his coffee, knowing what he was saying was closer to an apology than he liked but not knowing how else to phrase his thoughts. Setting the cup down, he concluded, "So, what's it going to take for you to stop moping and continue enjoying this vacation? Because I don't need to be walking on eggshells or having Mokuba do his best to get a reaction from you when we're going to an arcade."

Jounouchi had been sipping at his coffee during the second half of Kaiba's tirade, but while his gaze looked past the CEO, his eyes were wide, and it was clear he was finally listening. Setting his coffee down, Jou methodically leaned forward and looked directly at Kaiba, a light smile threatening to form on his face. "I, uh…" Sighing, Jou muttered, "Thanks."

Kaiba's eyebrows rose. "For what?"

"That, uh...really helped. You sayin' I have some sort of plan. I'm trying to have one, really. It's just...hard with what's going on at home."

"Which, let me guess, has something to do with gambling."

"Yeah… Well, _a lot_ to do with gambling."

Kaiba slowly nodded. Finishing his iced coffee, he stood from his seat and tossed his cup in a nearby trash can. Jounouch stood and followed behind, his cup still half full. The two exited the store and approached the railing across from them that separated the boardwalk from the beach. For a minute, the two just stood in relative silence, Jounouchi sipping at his drink. Kaiba glanced over when he heard the blonde mutter, "Sorry for this morning. I know I acted...well, it was kinda uncalled for."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Kaiba responded, understanding the sudden spikes of anger that came from mentioning one's family far more than the blonde realized.

"I know you weren't comparin' me to Pops, but that's where my mind went, and I got mad. But...it really does feel good, hearing you say that I have a plan."

"That's what you have indicated thus far."

Jounouchi nodded. "Yeah, man, I'm trying. I don't want to be like him… I don't want to be anything like him."

Kaiba inhaled and turned to look directly at him. "Well, from the little I know of the situation, it doesn't sound like you are."

A wide smile crossed Jou's lips, and Kaiba quickly turned away, feeling foolish for saying such a polite thing to the blonde. _As long as it makes him happy so he can stop moping and enjoy this time with Mokuba…_ At least, that was his rationalization. But as he peeked over, he couldn't help but let a small smile of his own cross his lips as he felt the blonde's anxiety lift away. "Now come on, let's find Mokuba," he quickly stated, pushing himself off the railing. "Before he buys the whole store without my approval."

Jounouchi laughed and nodded, throwing his coffee out before following the brunette.


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting this. I want to say first that I'm not going to abandon this story. I have a ton of it planned out and several future chapters prewritten. So the story isn't going anywhere, it's just going to take a bit more time than anticipated. Long story short, things got hectic at work, and I can only handle a few projects at a time. Work and learning Spanish are unfortunately taking priority, but I will try to update the story at semi-regular intervals.

Thank you for all the support messages and responses!

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Jou remembered a time in high school when Tristan and he went out for pizza. It was the fourth time that week, and now, years later, Jou couldn't remember exactly what the occasion was to constitute for so much pizza. But Tristan had made an off-hand comment about the blonde spending too much money, and that if he wasn't careful about it, he would end up like his father someday.

Jounouchi hadn't spoken to him for a week.

It took a long night, two full pizzas, and a discussion involving Anzu and Yuugi as mediators to calm Jounouchi down. And even then, he held a grudge against Tristan longer than he cared to admit. Tristan repeatedly said he was sorry, that he should've been more careful with his words, and Jounouchi knew at the end of the day that Tristan hadn't really meant what he said. Despite this, Jounouchi couldn't fully let it go and it had changed the group. All throughout high school, he remembered his friends avoiding the topic of his father, as they knew how grated and irritated it would make him.

As Jounouchi washed his hands in the bathroom, he reflected on how easily Kaiba's logic had disarmed his anger as compared to his friends' compassion. An odd revelation, especially when before, even with his crush, the brunette's stoicism would drive him absolutely mad. Sure, there were other factors that made it easier to temper his emotions. Jounouchi was older now. He had a job. There were steps being taken to get away from Pops. But even just a few months ago, he remembered Yuugi avoiding a conversation that would have led to a discussion of Jou's dad. Kaiba had walked right in, settled on Jou's private turf, then logically disarmed him. And...it had worked. No apologies required.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Tanning from the sun, dressed in his usual clothes, and his blonde hair somewhat dampened from sweating outside. Someone whose friends couldn't convince him to secretly forgive someone for over a month, but who could be talked down from an argument with a series of facts by a longtime crush.

Either Jounouchi wasn't being his usual self, or Kaiba was much more persuasive than he cared to admit. Or, more probably, a combination of the two.

He sighed and began running the hot water again. Smiling at the memory of the coffee shop that morning and of Kaiba's words, he wiped his face down, hoping he wasn't blushing. His rival and crush observed that he was doing his best to get away from his home situation. That in and of itself was enough to make the whole vacation worthwhile, and Jou still had four days to go. It was what made him decide that morning, after finishing his iced coffee, that he was going to make the best of this situation.

The reason Jou had never really attempted going after Kaiba all these years was simple. Their economic backgrounds were too wide, and Kaiba was a straight-up prick with no heart. But in less than three days on the beach, both of those reasons had been flipped. Kaiba was acting differently here. Almost kindly. Kaiba wasn't so heartless, that much at least was clear. And Jou's lack of money wasn't stopping him from participating in things with the Kaiba brothers.

Maybe Jou had a chance to impress the CEO. And maybe, just maybe, even if they didn't end up together, Jou could at least consider the brunette a good friend by the end of this trip. Something worthwhile that meant he was closer to Kaiba than he ever thought would be possible. So wiping his face down and looking himself over once more, he smirked and thought, _I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna go after Seto freakin' Kaiba. _

It was a stupid plan. It would probably fail. But by doing what he was already doing, he had managed to have a heart-to-heart with the ice cold bastard. In three more days… Who knew where they would be.

Jounouchi wouldn't do anything odd or out of the ordinary. Certainly making overt moves wasn't an option. He would just keep doing what he was doing. But his mentality would change. _Because despite all our differences, Kaiba's only making me like him more on this trip. So why the fuck not? You only live once, right? _

Wiping his hands on a paper towel, Jou quickly exited the bathroom.

* * *

"So...Nii-sama?"

"Yes?" Kaiba took another bite of the slice of pizza, a slice that was easily larger than his entire face, before wiping his hands on his second napkin and returning his attention to his little brother. The slice of pizza looked absurd in Mokuba's hands, but the teenager was devouring it with no signs of slowing down. Jounouchi had excused himself to use the restroom after destroying his own slice, though Kaiba anticipated the blonde was planning to order a second slice upon his return.

"What did you mean this morning when we left the hotel?" asked Mokuba. When Kaiba frowned in confusion, he continued, "About Jou asking you about what you wanted to do?"

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders. "That was just him prying yesterday. No need to worry yourself about it."

"When did this happen?"

"At the beach. While you were spending all your time looking at the weather report…" Kaiba made sure his expression indicated his disbelief at the notion before continuing, "He kept pestering me, asking me what I wanted to do while on vacation."

Mokuba giggled and chewed another bite of his slice. "And...what did you say?"

Kaiba again shrugged. "That I was happy with the idea of you making our schedule, and that if something came up that I was seriously invested in doing, I would simply do it. Simply what you and I went over multiple times before planning this trip."

Mokuba smiled and took another bite of his pizza before sipping at a cup of soda. "You know he was just doing it to be nice, right?"

"I understand he meant well," Kaiba answered. "But it was more than a bit annoying."

"_Is_ there anything you want to do, Nii-sama? Like, specifically?"

"Ride that new roller coaster they installed," Kaiba stated, chuckling as his younger brother shivered in his seat. "Don't worry. If the mutt doesn't want to tag along, I'll ride it myself." Kaiba recoiled slightly in shock as Mokuba's eyes widened at the statement. "What?"

"You...were gonna ask Jou to go on the rides with you?" Rather than annoyed, Mokuba seemed perplexed by the notion.

"We'll all be there together," Kaiba noted, confused by the awe that was evident in Mokuba's expression. "And yes, I presumed he would spend the majority of his time with you, but I wasn't going to purposely leave you two alone and just meander about by myself." Taking a sip of his own drink, he frowned at Mokuba's remaining shocked expression. "What?"

"I'm just...surprised!" Mokuba exclaimed. "I mean, I'm happy you're thinking of including Jou in our plans!"

"Have I _not_ been doing that since we arrived?"

"No, I mean, well, I guess you have been. But most of it has just been going to the beach or the arcades."

"And that's different from asking if he wants to ride roller coasters how?"

Mokuba chuckled, a wide grin crossing his lips. "I guess it isn't so different. After all, Jou followed you around most of the time this morning, didn't he?"

Kaiba scoffed, taking another bite of pizza to avoid blushing at his brother's outburst of laughter. "I don't know...what that blonde's problem is…" Kaiba remarked, sipping at his drink to properly digest his food. "But I thought he came along to play games with _you_?"

Mokuba raised his hands in an innocent gesture. "I didn't tell him to do anything!"

"Uh huh. Sure."

"Seriously, Nii-sama! I didn't!"

Kaiba frowned, reading Mokuba's honesty in his facial expression. It was true, though. Jounouchi had followed Kaiba practically everywhere around the arcade. At first, it was just dumb luck. Kaiba wanted to play the same shooting game Jounouchi did, and it was 2 player, just like last time. Then Kaiba wanted to do a motorbike racing game...and Jou did, too. By the fourth game, Jounouchi was picking video games out for them to play, Kaiba having conceded that he wasn't getting rid of the blonde without absolutely crushing him in a game. Unfortunately for the CEO, Jounouchi wasn't half bad at arcade games. Mokuba had trailed for a bit to intercede and dragged Kaiba off for a few rounds of air hockey [which Jounouchi had watched with rapt fascination], but rather than spending time with Mokuba, Jou had chosen to spend the majority of the time in the arcade losing to Kaiba.

Kaiba thought it was a prank pulled by Mokuba. Mokuba's hand gesture and stunned expression told him otherwise.

"Uh oh, what's goin' on?" Turning in the booth, Kaiba watched Jou slide into the seat next to Mokuba. Jou pointed at Mokuba's raised hands, then smirked over at Kaiba. "What'd I miss?"

"Nii-sama's blamin' me for you picking all his video games," Mokuba explained, slowly lowering his hands as he did so. "You can vouch for me, right? I didn't tell you to follow him around."

Jounouchi laughed at the accusation, though the blush spreading across his face caught Kaiba's attention all the same. Shaking his head, Jou turned and pointed at Kaiba. "Nah, Mokuba didn't ask me to do anythin'. I didn't mean ta tag along the whole time, though."

"Then why did you?"

"What, did it bug ya? Seriously, you just have good taste in arcade games. You kept pickin' all the games I wanted! And besides, _you_ let _me _pick the games near the end."

"Because you wouldn't stop following me around." Taking another sip of his drink, Kaiba asked, "So that's really what happened?"

"That's really what happened."

Finishing his slice of pizza, Kaiba slowly sipped the remainder of his drink, watching as Mokuba and Jou began discussing where they were going next. They had agreed to forgo the racing karts on the second floor of the arcade for another time, and it was clear from their conversation that Mokuba wanted to get in a few rounds of mini-golf. Kaiba set his cup down and grabbed their trays, tossing the trash out and meeting the two at the entrance to the restaurant [with Jou relenting that he'd wait to get his second slice after a round of golf]. He quickly put on his sunglasses and took advantage of the dark lens to look directly at Jounouchi.

_If it wasn't a prank, then I just spent an entire morning playing arcade games with you,_ he thought to himself. _And...I can't even say I hated it. _The trio began making their way down the wooden planks of the boardwalk, but Kaiba kept his gaze focused on Jou's general direction.

_Either he was trying to tell me through actions he appreciated the talk this morning...or he sincerely wanted to spend time with me. And which one is better, I wonder… _Kaiba mentally sighed. _One mystery solved, only for a new one to appear. How could such a dumb blonde be so much trouble?_


End file.
